La formation d'une ligue
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Et si, quand Barry était venu chercher l'aide de Kara contre les dominators, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ? Et si Superman était apparut ? Et si Barry avait voyagé sur plusieurs Terres ? Barry x Kara [Abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

L'ambiance était joyeuse dans l'appartement de Kara Danvers. En tant que Supergirl, et avec l'aide de ses amis, qu'ils travaillent au DEO ou pas, elle avait réussi à appréhender Roulette et ses complices. En plus, Jon avait réussi à se réconcilier avec la dernière fille de mars, M'gann. Elle avait donc décidé de tous les inviter chez elle.

C'est donc pour ça qu'actuellement, Winn, James et Mon-el sont en train de discuter dans le salon, pendant que sa mère et Jon sont en train de parler de questions de biologie qui pourraient être utiles pour l'agence. Pour sa part, Kara est avec Alex, en train de rire d'une blague de sa sœur.

« Kara, ma chérie, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger. » Fit sa mère, Eliza, en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oh génial j'adore quand elle le fait ! » S'exclama Winn, tout joyeux, en venant dans la cuisine. Mon-El était confus, mais ne releva pas. Kara retira ses lunettes, et utilisa sa vision thermique pour cuire la dinde en un temps record.

« COOL ! » S'exclamèrent Winn et Alex en même temps.

« Je ne me lasse jamais de la voir faire ça ! » Rigola Eliza, tout en prenant la dinde et en l'apportant sur la table. Tout le monde vint s'asseoir.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas Thanksgiving, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps, qu'on devrait utiliser la tradition Danvers. » Kara prit la parôle.

« La tradition Danvers ? » Demandèrent Mon-el, James et Jon, n'ayant jamais passé cette fête avec la famille Danvers auparavant.

« Prendre quelques temps pour exprimer notre reconnaissance envers ceux autour de la table, ainsi que d'annoncer quelque chose d'important si il y a des nouvelles. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée Kara. » Expliqua Eliza.

« Alors je commence ! » S'exclamèrent James, Mon-El et Alex en se levant en même temps.

« Non, je commence ! » Recommença James, faisant s'asseoir les deux autres. « Je voudrais remercier Kara, d'être si compréhensive, et d'être toujours présente pour les autres. A Kara ! » Dit-il, tout en levant son verre.

« A Kara ! » Firent les autres, en cœur, tout en soulevant la coupe de champagne qu'ils tenaient.

« Ok je me lance. » Mon-El prit la parole. « Je voudrais aussi remercier Kara d'être si compréhensive, mais aussi d'être tellement gracieuse. De tout le monde qui aurait pu me trouer dans mon vaisseau, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux, que ça soit toi qui m'ait trouvé. »

« D'accord, alors je vais juste rebondir sur ça, et dire qu'il y a tellement de choses pour lesquelles je suis reconnaissante, et que… » Commença Alex, avant d'être interrompu par une masse d'énergie bleue qui apparut au-dessus de la table. Tout le monde recula rapidement, tandis qu'un homme en costume rouge sortit de la masse, et atterrit sur la table. L'énergie disparue aussitôt.

« Bar… » Commença Kara, en souriant. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Alex, pensant au pire, avait sorti son pistolet, et avait tiré six balles vers l'étranger. Trois dans la jambe gauche, une vers l'épaule, et deux vers le torse. L'homme hurla de douleur, et tomba à genoux sur la table. Jon, pensant qu'Alex savait ce qu'elle faisait, se transforma dans sa forme martienne, et donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya volé à travers la pièce. Il se téléporta de l'autre côté, et redonna un coup à l'homme l'envoyant vers Mon-El. Ce dernier, agissant par réflexe, lui donna un coup de pied qui envoya l'homme contre le mur, créant de nombreuses fissures sur celui-ci.

« NOOON ! » Cria Kara, tout en se précipitant vers l'inconnu. Winn était à ses côtés rapidement, tandis que tous les autres ont simplement gelés sur place. Kara se mit à genoux près de l'homme, et retira son masque, révélant un homme aux cheveux châtains, du sang coulant de long de son crâne. « BARRY ! BARRY ! Réveille-toi ! » Kara était en pleurs, tout en secouant doucement le dénommé Barry.

« Kara, amène le à l'aile médicale du DEO, je vais les appeler pour qu'ils préparent un médecin. » Fit Winn, tout en saisissant son téléphone et en composant un numéro. Kara hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes. Elle saisit Barry, et décolla rapidement par la fenêtre, sans prendre la peine de mettre son costume.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda Eliza, toujours sous le choc.

« Je ne sais pas.. » Fit Mon-El. « Mais Kara avait l'air bouleversée. »

« Alex ? » Demanda Jon, en croisant les bras.

« Je ne sais pas ! Ok, j'ai cru que c'était une menace et j'ai réagi. » Se défendit la jeune Danvers.

« Mais qui c'était ? » Demanda Eliza. « Parce que, de toute évidence, Kara et Winn le connaissent. »

« C'est leur ami. » Expliqua James. « Il est en fait… » Commença-t-il.

« Dans un mauvais état à cause de vous ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous as pris ? » Intervint Winn, ayant fini de passer son appel.

« Woah, calme-toi ! J'ai cru que c'était une menace. » Fit Alex.

« Il est loin d'être une menace ! Il faut aller au DEO, je vous expliquerai tout en chemin. » Winn continua, avant de prendre ses clés de voiture et de sortir rapidement de l'appartement. Personne ne comprit vraiment, mais il avait raison. Il faut aller au DEO pour voir Kara. Ils le suivirent tous, et montèrent dans le 4x4 de l'agence, qui Winn avait pris pour venir.

« Alors, peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit maintenant ? » Demanda Jon, impatient.

« Barry est un super-héros. Il s'appelle lui-même Flash. » Commença James.

« Flash ? Comme dans celui qui a aidé ma sœur contre Livewire et Silver Banshee ? » Demanda Alex.

« Le même. » Confirma Winn.

« Il vient d'une autre Terre en fait, et… » Essaya de continuer James.

« D'une autre Terre ? » Eliza fut surprise.

« Oui, la masse d'énergie bleue est probablement la brèche pour qu'il puisse passer entre les dimensions. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. » Expliqua Winn.

« Donc, nous connaissons un super-héros, d'une dimension parallèle, qui nous vient en aide ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses pendant mes 300 ans sur Terre, mais ça, c'est une première… » Commenta Jon.

« Cet homme est donc la preuve vivante de la théorie du Multivers ? » Demanda Eliza.

« Considérant qu'il a déjà visité trois Terres différentes la première fois qu'on l'a rencontré, oui. » Rigola James.

« Mais pourquoi est-il apparut dans l'appartement de Kara ? » Demanda Mon-El.

« On est samedi aujourd'hui. Barry vient rendre visite à Kara tous les samedis. » Expliqua Winn.

« Je n'étais pas au courant de ça ! » S'exclama Alex.

« Moi non plus ! » Fit James.

« A vrai dire, je ne devais pas le savoir non plus, mais je suis tombé dessus par hasard. » Dit Winn.

« Attends, tu savais qu'il allait venir ce soir alors ? » Demanda Alex.

« Bien sûr ! Kara avait peur que ça se passe mal. De toute évidence, elle avait raison. » Maugréa l'informaticien de génie.

« Pourquoi avait-elle peut que ça se passe mal ? » Interrogea Jon.

« Euh… Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, vous devriez lui demander quand on arrivera. » Répondit Winn.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Et c'est dire que ces 20 minutes de silence, avec la tension dans l'air après les événements, étaient insupportables. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination, et se précipitèrent dans l'immeuble du DEO. Ils prirent l'ascenseur vers l'aile médicale, et y trouvèrent Kara, assise sur une chaise, à côté d'un lit d'hôpital, ou Barry était allongé, inconscient. Winn se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, pour essayer de la réconforter.

« Kara, je suis désolée. » Commença Alex. Mais Kara l'ignora.

« Kara, ma chérie, comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Eliza.

« Il va guérir. Il a une super guérison après-tout. » Répliqua Kara, sèchement.

« Une super guérison ? Comment ça marche ? A quelle… Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment… » Se reprit Eliza.

« Kara, si il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire… » Hésita Jon.

« Oui, il y a bien quelque chose. » Répondit la blonde, en colère.

« On t'écoute. » se précipita de dire sa sœur.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer, pourquoi, au nom de Rao, vous avez mis mon petit ami dans cet état ? » Fulmina Kara.

« Petit ami ? » S'exclamèrent Eliza, Alex, James et Mon-El. « Pourtant il a pas l'air si petit… » Ajouta Mon-El, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

« Je… J'ai cru que c'était une menace, et j'ai réagi… » Fit Alex, timidement.

« D'abord, tu assassines ma tante Astra, maintenant tu essaies de tuer mon petit ami. Est-ce que je dois dire à Clark de surveiller ses arrières ? » Hurla Kara.

« Je… »

« NON ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! »

« Kara, tu as bien dit qu'il allait s'en sortir. Calmes-toi, tout ira bien. » Essaya de la rassurer Mon-El.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi l'avoir frapper ? Pareil pour vous Jon. SORTEZ ! SORTEZ DE MA VUE ! » Cria Kara, avant de tomber en larmes. Winn se précipita et prit Kara dans ses bras. Eliza vint s'ajouter au câlin de groupe, tandis que James faisait sortir ses amis de la salle. Ce dernier sortit son téléphone, et composa un numéro.

« Allô ? Oui c'est moi ! Ouais, je vais bien, mais Kara pas vraiment. Non, euh, c'est un peu compliqué. Tu pourrais venir au DEO aussi vite que possible ? Ça marche, merci. » Fit James.

« Qui est-ce que tu as appelé ? » Demanda Winn.

« Vous saurez bien assez tôt. » Répondit James, mystérieusement.

Ils attendirent donc dans la salle. Pour Kara, le temps passa aussi lentement qu'un escargot. Mais elle savait que Barry allait s'en remettre. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera de se battre. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Une balle avait perforé un de ses poumons, et il avait une commotion cérébrale dû aux coups qu'il avait pris. Mais à priori tout allait bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le moniteur cardiaque s'éteignit d'un coup. Kara paniqua, tandis que sa mère essaya de faire un massage cardiaque à Barry. En vain. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta, et déclara qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Kara retomba en larmes, et se précipita vers son petit ami. Elle le secoua doucement, pour essayer de le faire réagir. Mais il ne se passa rien. Winn et James l'attirèrent doucement en arrière, ou elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Winn et se mit à pleurer.

« Kara, attends… Regarde ça ! » S'exclama James, en pointant le moniteur. En effet, ce dernier montra une impulsion, puis une autre, et encore, et encore. Finalement, il revint comme il l'était avant. Eliza s'approcha de Barry, et constata qu'il respirait.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Il devrait être mort ! » S'exclama-t-elle, choquée. C'est à ce moment-là que Kara réalisa.

« Winn ! Il faut réussir à entrer en contact avec sa Terre ! La même chose lui ait déjà arrivé, son équipe devrait réussir à le soigner ! Il utilisait l'appareil sur son torse pour canaliser la fréquence ! »

« Je m'en occupe ! » Fit l'informaticien, tout en prenant le dispositif métallique sur le torse de Barry, et de partir dans son laboratoire.

« Ne t'en fais pas Barry, cette fois, ça ne durera pas autant de temps. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Et j'aurai bien besoin de toi, maintenant… » Fit Kara, doucement, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et elle se retourna, seulement pour voir son cousin, en costume de Superman, l'air inquiet sur son visage.

« CLARK ! » Cria Kara, tout en se précipitant dans les bras du dernier membre de sa famille, et en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Hey, petite cousine. » Fit-il simplement, tout en la serrant aussi fort. Il ne dit rien de plus. Ça ne servait à rien de lui demander si elle allait bien. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? » Kara pleura dans son épaule. Clark fit signe à tout le monde de sortir.

« Tout va bien aller Kara. Je suis sûr que tes amis trouveront une solution. »

« Et si ils ne le font pas ? »

« Alors le monde saura à quoi ressemble un Superman, et probablement une Supergirl, vraiment en colère. » Plaisanta Clark. Kara rigola un petit peu.

« Il faut que je frappe quelque chose, cousin. »

« Alors frappe-moi. Je prendrai tes coups. Après-tout, je reste quand même Superman. » Se vanta Clark.

« Ah ouais ? Alors qu'est-ce que Superman pense de ça ? » Fit-elle, tout en envoyant un grand coup de poing dans le torse de Clark, qui se contenta de grimacer. « Et de ça. Et celui-là ? Et celui-ci ? » Elle continua de frapper Clark, qui se concentra pour prendre tous les coups de sa cousine. Puis, la force derrière ses attaques diminua, suivi de la fréquence, pour finir par s'arrêter. Clark la prit alors dans ses bras et l'amena auprès du lit.

« Parles-moi de lui. » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Barry est la personne la plus gentille et attentionnée qui soit. En fait, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, il m'a sauvé de m'écraser du 50ème étage de chez CatCo. Oh, il a aussi des super-pouvoirs. Il s'appelle Flash, et il aide les personnes de sa ville à se battre contre les méta-humains. Il place les autres avant lui, en général. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a aidée quand il était coincé ici. Il a même pris certains coups pour moi. Il aurait pu facilement arrêter Livewire et Silver Banshee, mais il m'a laissé faire, pour que je puisse regagner la confiance du public. »

« Il a l'air d'être un gars sympa. » Sourit Clark.

« Il l'est. Il est aussi très intelligent. Il a réussi à tenir une conversation avec Winn sur des choses que je ne comprenais pas du tout. Il m'a dit un jour que c'était grâce à sa vitesse. Il peut lire et emmagasiner les connaissances vraiment rapidement. Malheureusement, il ne retient pas tout, mais quand même. »

« Sa vitesse tu dis ? Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai connu quelqu'un, à Smallville, qui avait les mêmes pouvoirs. Il s'appelait Bart Allen, je crois. Il avait plusieurs cartes d'identité, donc je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Allen ? Le nom de famille de Barry est Allen, justement. C'est une coïncidence tu crois ? » Demanda Kara.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas que les supersoniques pouvaient faire autre chose que courir vite. » Rigola Clark.

« Il y a plus qu'on ne le pense. Barry m'a expliqué ce qu'il savait sur ses pouvoirs, il y a quelques temps. »

« Eclaire-moi, on a tout notre temps. »

« Mais, et Loïs ? » Demanda Kara.

« En fait, au moment où James m'a appelé, j'étais avec Loïs et Cat au Daily Planet. Elles prennent toutes les deux un avion pour venir ici. Elles devraient être là demain, je pense. » Expliqua Clark.

« Cat ? Je croyais que… Non laisse tomber… »

« Alors ces pouvoirs ? » Sourit Clark.

« Tous les supersoniques peuvent remonter dans le temps. Ils peuvent créer des mirages de vitesse, s'ils vont assez vite. Barry peut aussi jeter des éclairs quand il court. Oh, et le truc le plus cool, selon moi, c'est qu'ils peuvent passer à travers les murs. »

« Passer à travers les murs ? Cool ! » S'exclama Clark.

« Après, il y a aussi d'autres choses spécifiques qui diffèrent selon les supersoniques. Certains peuvent utiliser leur foudre pour créer des objets solides, pendant un certain temps. D'autres peuvent stocker des quantités infinies d'informations grâce à leur vitesse. Barry ne sait pas comment ça fonctionne, mais c'est un autre supersonique qui a cette capacité. Et enfin, et à sa connaissance, il est le seul, Barry peut sauter de dimension en dimension, à sa guise. »

« Woah c'est vraiment cool ! » Fit Clark, surpris. « Ça a l'air beaucoup plus compliqué que nous. »

« Il fait ça si facilement que j'ai des doutes. » Rigola Kara.

« J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir le rencontrer. » Dit Clark, surpris.

« Et c'est un fervent défenseur des Stark de Game of Thrones. Il aime les comics et les jeux-vidéos également. »

« Alors là, je suis carrément impatient de le rencontrer ! » S'exclama Clark, en éclatant de rire.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit à parler de choses et d'autres. Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu, du fait qu'ils n'habitaient pas dans la même ville. Elle lui dit comment elle était choquée d'entendre qu'il était mort après s'être battu contre Doomsday, et comment elle avait été incapable de venir à son enterrement. Et à son tour, il lui expliqua qu'il n'a jamais été mort, mais plutôt été enterré vivant. Il était sorti de son cercueil deux semaines après. Et que ça avait été un enfer.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Cat Grant et de Loïs. Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de son petit ami, tandis que Cat vint prendre Kara dans ses bras, sous le choc de la super héroïne.

« Nous avons entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, et on est venu aussi vite que possible. Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Cat.

« Mieux. Remercier Clark pour ça. » Répondit Kara.

« Je suis toujours là pour la famille. » Fit Clark, simplement.

« J'ai dit à Perry que tu serais absent un moment pour voir ta cousine, chéri. » L'informa Loïs.

« Et il a simplement dit oui ? » Clark écarquilla les yeux.

« Il se peut que Cat l'ait un peu menacé… » Ajouta Loïs, timidement.

« Ah ! Là, je vous reconnais ! » S'exclama Kara, en rigolant.

« Je ne peux pas être gentille et raisonnable tout le temps. » Fit Cat, en étant tellement sérieuse, que personne ne sut si elle plaisantait ou non.

« Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Loïs.

« Winn est en train de travailler sur un dispositif qui permettra de contacter sa Terre, pour appeler son équipe. » Expliqua Kara.

« Sa Terre ? » Demanda Cat.

« Il vient d'un univers alternatif, Mme Grant. » Expliqua Clark.

« Alors c'est pour ça qu'on n'a plus jamais revu Blur, après le fiasco avec Livewire ! » Réalisa Cat.

« Blur ? » Demandèrent Clark et Loïs.

« C'est le surnom que je lui ai donné. Approprié, je trouve. »

« Flash lui va beaucoup mieux, merci. » Riposta Kara.

« Et sinon, ou sommes-nous ? Personne n'a voulu nous dire en quoi consiste cet immeuble. » Demanda Cat.

Clark et Kara échangèrent un regard, avant de se retourner vers Cat.

« C'est l'agent du DEO, un département secret qui s'occupe de chasser les aliens qui s'en prennent à National City, principalement. C'est également là que je travaille, bénévolement, pour les aider, en tant que Supergirl. » Expliqua Kara.

« Je savais que tu étais Supergirl ! Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu as pu montrer ton double… Oh, un autre alien, je suppose ? » Réalisa Cat.

« Exact. »

« Mais attends, si tu es Supergirl, et que Clark est ton cousin, alors ça fait de lui…. »

« Superman. » Commenta Clark.

« Oh… Oh… Je dois aller prendre l'air, c'est beaucoup de révélations, même pour moi. » Fit Cat, tout en sortant. Winn choisit ce moment pour rentrer, et lança un regard confus envers son ancienne patronne.

« La pauvre… » Rigola Loïs.

« Winn ! Dit moi que tu as réussi ! » Dit Kara.

« Je pense avoir réussi. Mais on ne peut pas savoir avant de tester, et je ne sais pas ce que ça va faire. »

« Loïs, tu peux nous laisser ? Au cas où quelque chose arrive, Superman et Supergirl auront le champ libre comme ça. » Demanda doucement Clark. Il embrassa sa copine, et cette dernière sortit de la pièce.

« Bon, c'est parti, il suffit de l'activer comme…ça ! » Fit Wiin, tout en appuyant sur un petit dispositif bleu et argenté. Une brèche s'ouvrit.

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? » Demanda Clark.

« Une seule façon de savoir. » Répondit Kara, tout en s'avançant vers la brèche. Mais Clark la retint par l'épaule.

« Reste ici, petite cousine. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, tu seras encore avec Barry. Winn et moi, on s'occupe de ça. »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonna Winn.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être bloqué de l'autre côté si jamais tu t'es trompé. » Rétorqua Clark.

« Non, je viens avec toi ! » Insista Kara.

« Non. » Répondit Clark, fermement. Il saisit Winn, et entra dans la brèche, qui se referma aussitôt.

« Bonne chance, Clark, Winn. » Murmura Kara, avant de revenir auprès de Barry.

* * *

De leur côté, Clark et Winn arrivèrent dans une sorte de hangar. Clark posa Winn sur le sol, et fit un pas en avant, pour se stopper car une flèche venait d'atterrir à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux, et vit un homme masqué, avec une capuche et un costume vert, sur l'une des poutres du hangar.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, avec une voix clairement altérée.

« Je ne veux pas de mal. Je m'appelle Superman, et voici mon ami, Winn. Nous cherchons les amis de Flash. » Répondit Clark.

« Pourquoi les cherches-tu ? » Répondit l'homme, menaçant.

« J'ai besoin d'eux pour le sauver. Barry a besoin d'eux. » Fit simplement Clark. L'homme abaissa son arc, et sauta de la poutre pour se mettre à son niveau. Clark le cacha, mais il était impressionné.

« Qu'est-ce qui est encore arrivé à Barry ? » Demanda l'homme, tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Il est dans une sorte de coma, après avoir été attaqué hier soir. » Expliqua Winn.

« Hier soir ? Et vous ne revenez que maintenant ? » Grogna l'homme.

« Il nous a fallu du temps pour pouvoir créer un dispositif pour venir ici. » Ajouta Winn, à la hâte.

« Désolé, mais qui es-tu ? » Demanda Clark.

« Appelez-moi Green Arrow. TEAM FLASH ICI MAINTENANT ! » Hurla l'homme. Aussitôt, un homme latino s'avança vers eux, suivit d'une femme aux cheveux bruns, d'un homme et d'une femme noire, ainsi qu'une personne sous un costume jaune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ou est Bar… Flash, je veux dire Flash. Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda l'homme noir.

« Tout le monde, voici Superman et Winn. Vous deux, voici la team Flash. » Répondit Green Arrow.

« Superman ? Je pensais qu'il était parti chercher Supergirl. » Fit la femme en blouse, confuse.

« Ce serait ma cousine. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez avec elle, mais Barry a besoin de vous. Il est dans le coma, et ma cousine pense que vous pouvez l'aider. »

« Encore ? Je m'appelle Cisco, voici le detective Joe West, sa fille Iris, et son fils Wally, et voici ma meilleure amie, Caitlin. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Caitlin.

« Je n'étais pas présent, mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, on lui a tiré dessus, et il s'est fait cogné par des personnes avec une super-force. » Expliqua Clark.

« Et il a guéri, mais il est maintenant dans le coma. » Ajouta Winn, en voyant les regards inquiets.

« D'accord, je viens. » Soupira Caitlin. « Toi aussi Wally, mais personne d'autre. On a besoin de vous ici. »

« Mais, pour revenir ici ? » Demanda Cisco.

« Oh aller, Cisco, ils ont réussi à venir ici, ils sauront nous renvoyer. De plus, on aura Barry avec nous. » Le rassura Caitlin.

« Allons-y. » S'exclama Wally.

Winn trafiqua alors rapidement son dispositif, et rouvrit une brèche dans le hangar. Il fut surpris quand il fut transporté à super-vitesse à travers et atterrit devant Kara. Il se retourna, pour constater que la brèche s'était déjà refermer, et que Caitlin, Clark et Wally étaient déjà dans la pièce.

« Oh, oui. Je suis aussi un supersonique. » Ajouta Wally.

Caitlin se précipita vers le lit de Barry, et se mit à l'examiner. Elle demanda à Kara ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, et expliqua qu'elle était le médecin personnel de Barry. En se souvenant de son nom, Kara se détendit, et expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé. Caitlin soupira.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.. » Commença-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi être venu ? » Répliqua Kara, sentant la colère monter.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, mais Wally peut le soigner. Il suffit de lui transmettre un peu de l'énergie de la SpeedForce de Wally. » Continua Caitlin. Le supersonique jaune s'avança, et se mit à faire vibrer sa main rapidement. Il accumula l'énergie de la SpeedForce dans sa main, et phasa à travers le corps de Barry. Il lâcha toute l'énergie, et se recula. Barry se mit à toussoter, et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Barry ! Tu vas bien ? » Kara se précipita sur son petit ami.

« Ugh, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Qui est-ce ? Wally, Cait, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Répondit Barry.

Kara lui expliqua alors tout ce qui était arrivé, dès son arrivée sur sa Terre. Barry ne dit rien, mais lui pressa la main, pendant toute l'explication.

« Ugh, donc je suppose que ta famille ne m'aime pas trop. » Plaisanta doucement Barry, ce qui lui valut un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Aie ! »

« Idiot, ils ont juste eu peur. En plus, ma mère adoptive n'a rien fait, et mon cousin est celui qui a été chercher tes amis. » Sourit Kara.

« Oh. Je te remercie, Superman. » Barry lui tendit la main, que ce dernier pris et serra.

« Clark. Je m'appelle Clark. Kara m'a parlé de toi. »

« En bien j'espère. » Rigola Barry.

« Tout dépend. Qui sera le roi du trône de fer, à la fin de la série ? » Demanda Clark, sérieusement.

« Jon Snow, sans aucun doute ! » Répondit Barry, instantanément.

« Alors elle a parlé en bien de toi ! » Sourit Clark.

« Tu le juges sérieusement sur son opinion sur une série débile ? » Demanda Kara, choquée.

« Hé ! C'est loin d'être une série débile ! » Rétorquèrent Barry, Caitlin, Winn et Clark.

« Ok, je suis en infériorité ici, je me tais. Excusez-moi. » Fit Kara, innocemment.

« Pardonnée cousine. Bien que je veuille vraiment que Jon Snow finisse roi de Westeros, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait reprendre le trône actuellement. » Continua Clark.

« Avec l'aide de Daenerys, évidemment ! » Répondit Caitlin.

« Bien qu'il va devoir laisser le Nord sans défense si il la rejoint. » Ajouta Barry.

« Comment ça, laisser le Nord sans défense ? Depuis que Robb est roi, le Nord est la plus grande puissance militaire du pays. » S'étonna Winn.

« Robb est mort. » Répondit Barry, confus.

« Bien sûr que non, il a conquéri Westeros en quelques mois, et il règne actuellement sur le pays, depuis Winterfell. »

« Attends… Il n'est pas mort au mariage rouge ? » Demanda Caitlin.

« C'est quoi le mariage rouge ? » Demanda Clark.

« Oh mon dieu… » Réalisa Barry.

« Vous n'avez pas la même version de Game of Thrones que nous ! » Réalisa également Winn.

Kara sourit, et sortit de la chambre, les laissant à leur conversation. Elle rejoignit sa mère, qui était avec James et Alex.

« Kara ! Comment il va ? » Demanda Eliza.

« Il est réveillé, grâce à ses amis. Ils sont en train de parler de Game of Thrones, je me suis enfuie. » Rigola Kara.

« Oh Clark parle encore de ça ? Je jure que s'il me fait regarder encore un épisode, je le tue ! » Fit la voix de Loïs, derrière eux.

« Ça risque d'arriver, puisqu'il y a maintenant deux versions de cette série, sur deux Terres différentes. »

« Oh mon Dieu, non… » Soupira Loïs, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Kara, je… » Commença Alex.

« Non ! Je peux comprendre pourquoi Jon et Mon-El ont réagis comme ça, ils t'ont juste suivi. Mais toi, je ne comprends pas, et je ne veux pas comprendre. » Répondit Kara, froidement. En parlant du loup, les deux personnes citées firent leur apparition et rejoignirent le groupe. Puis Barry, Clark, Caitlin, Winn et Wally sortirent de la salle.

« Euh… Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Barry Allen, l'homme le plus rapide du monde, et j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« On est contre quoi ? » Demanda Kara, comprenant tout de suite.

« Une invasion extra-terrestre. » Répondit Caitlin.

« Notre organisation peut aider. » Commenta Alex.

« Non, je ne veux pas de ton aide ! » Répliqua Kara, froidement. Alex fût blessée.

« Quel genre d'aliens ? » Demanda Jon.

« Ce sont des Dominators. » Répondit Barry.

« Oh, je connais cette espèce ! Ils sont venus sur Krypton et ont kidnappés des citoyens pour nous étudier ! » S'exclama Kara.

« D'accord Barry, nous allons t'aider ! » Répondit Clark.

« Mais, Chéri, et Metropolis ? » Demanda Loïs.

« Elle peut se passer de Superman quelques temps. »

« Et je viendrai également vous aider. » Ajouta Jon.

« Mais, patron, l'agence a besoin de vous ! » Fit Alex.

« En mon absence, vous dirigerez le DEO agent Danvers. »

« Je viens aussi ! » Intervint Winn. « Aucun moyen que je rate la chance de voyager entre les dimensions et de sauver la Terre ! »

« D'accord, préparez-vous, on se retrouve dans une heure ici. » Conclut Jon.

Tout le monde se dispersa, ne laissant que Barry et Kara. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa tête.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » Fit-elle, doucement.

« Pour une fois, c'est pas de ma faute ! » Répliqua Barry.

« Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir peur. »

« Je suppose. Je t'aime Kara. »

« Je t'aime aussi Barry. »

Les deux s'embrassèrent, et Kara sourit dans le baiser. Elle avait manqué son petit ami, et avait été terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Puis les deux se rendirent à l'appartement de Kara pour préparer quelques affaires. Ils revinrent dans le bâtiment du DEO, et rejoignirent Winn, Clark, Wally, Caitlin, et Jon.

« Bon, maintenant, comment on va sur votre Terre ? » Demanda Jon.

« Winn, ton dispositif ? » Demanda Kara.

« Je m'en occupe, juste, deux minutes. » Répondit son ami.

« Pas le temps. Accrochez-vous ! » Répliqua Barry, en ouvrant un portail, et en utilisant sa super-vitesse pour amener tout le monde vers sa Terre.

Les Dominators ne savent pas ce qui les attendent.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver se tenait dans une posture raide, dans le hangar que lui et ses amis super-héros utilisaient comme base d'opération contre l'invasion des Dominators. Il regardait actuellement ses amis s'entrainer ensemble, en attendant que Barry et cet homme, Superman, revienne. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Barry était son ami le plus proche. Et il était inquiet.

Puis, une brèche apparut, et il reconnut la lumière caractéristique de la vitesse de Barry. Un tout petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son équipe. Peut-être par habitude, ou juste par distinction, mais la Team Légende s'était regroupée également. Et Felicity partit dans son babillage habituel.

« D'accord, alors Team Arrow, présente ! Team Légende, présente. Team Flash, presque présente. »

« En fait, nous sommes là ! » Fit la voix de Barry, apparaissant de derrières une montagne d'appareils.

« Team Flash, présente. Best Team Ever ! » Couina Felicity.

« Salut les amis, merci d'être venus ! » Commença Barry.

« Barry, je croyais que tu étais parti chercher une alien. » L'interrompit Oliver.

« Oui, et je l'ai fait. Tout le monde, voici ma petite amie, Kara Danvers, ou, comme elle est connue sur sa Terre, Supergirl. » Présenta Barry.

« Qu'est-ce qui la rend si super ? » Demanda Jax, nonchalamment.

« Et bien… » Fit Barry, en s'écartant et en tendant la main vers Kara, qui sourit, et s'envola, tout en utilisant sa vision laser pour dessiner son symbole sur le sol.

« Je suis convaincu. » Fit John, laissant tomber son donut sur le sol, faisant rire le reste de son équipe.

« Et les deux autres ? » Demanda Sara.

Superman croisa juste les bras, tandis que Jon prit sa forme Martienne et fit rougeoyer ses yeux.

« Woah Barry tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais un gars comme ça ! C'est tellement cool ! » S'exclama Ray, en mode fanboy.

« En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais qu'il était juste humain. » Répondit Barry, sous le choc également.

« On devrait commencer. » Fit simplement Oliver.

« Ah ouais. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant. » Cisco les amena vers un écran géant avec une photo d'un Dominator.

« Alors voilà, ils existent depuis les années 1940. A priori, le gouvernement avait passé une sorte de pacte de non-agression avec eux, qui a, de toute évidence, été rompu. »

« Ils étaient présent sur Krypton. Ils ont kidnappés des gens de mon peuple pour les étudier. » Ajouta Kara.

« D'accord. C'est quoi le plan ? » Demanda Superman.

« Avant toute chose, on devrait pas choisir, comme, un chef pour cette équipe ? » Proposa Ray.

« Bonne idée. Je vote pour Oliver. » Fit Cisco.

« Je te remercie de ton vote Cisco, mais Barry est celui qui nous a réuni. Il devrait être le chef. » Oliver déclina l'offre. Barry le regarda, et il lui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait confiance en lui. Les autres acceptèrent les paroles d'Oliver.

« D'accord euh… Tout d'abord, un peu d'entrainement contre des aliens nous ferait du bien. A la base, je pensais nous faire combattre Supergirl, mais on a des renforts. Alors, tout le monde contre Supergirl et Superman. Equipez-vous ! »

« Yeah ! Hashtag #TeamKryptonForever ! » Rigola Kara.

« Calmes-toi petite cousine. Et retiens toi aussi, il ne faut pas blesser nos alliés trop, dès le départ. » La réprimanda Superman.

« Oh, tueur d'ambiance. T'es pas drôle bébé cousin. » Bouda Kara.

« Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Grogna Clark.

« Ah ouais ? Bébé cousin ! Bébé cousin ! » Kara taquina son cousin.

« On peut faire un changement d'équipe ? Tout le monde contre Kara ? » Espéra Clark.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Proposa Oliver.

« Ça sera un bon entrainement pour Supergirl. » Approuva Martian Manhunter.

« Hey ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Tu es plus fort que moi Clark ! Je veux Barry avec moi ! »

« Laisses-moi en dehors de ça ! » Barry essaya de s'enfuir, mais Kara le retint facilement.

« Oh non. Tu ne vas pas laisser ta pauvre petite-amie sans défense ? » Kara fit des yeux de chiots, et Barry céda.

« Bien. »

Tous les héros se dispersèrent donc dans le hangar, en formant un cercle autour de Barry et Kara. Ils entendirent Felicity dire 'Go', et puis ce fût un carnage. Clark décolla à vitesse maximale contre Kara, qui le prit et le repoussa vers un mur, avant d'utiliser ses yeux lasers pour repousser Martian Manhunter. Elle vit deux flèches arriver vers elle, mais Barry les saisit et les laissa tomber au sol. Il sprinta alors vers Ray et Firestorm, et leur donna des coups de poings à grande vitesse, les envoyant décoller. Sara se précipita vers Kara pour la battre au corps à corps, mais la kryptonienne para ses coups facilement, et la repoussa en un coup de poing. John essaya de tirer contre Kara, mais les balles rebondirent sur la blonde. Elle sourit, et regarda Barry frapper John. Puis, elle fut percutée par Martian Manhunter, qui l'envoya vers Superman, qui claqua son poing dans son torse, avant d'utiliser son souffle glacé pour retenir Kara. Oliver réussit à toucher Barry grâce à une flèche à dispersion, ce qui fit trébucher le speedster. Il se releva rapidement, et voyant Kara en difficulté, il courut vers Superman et Martian Manhunter, et les saisit par le col, avant de les envoyer vers le mur, loin des autres. Tout le monde se concentra alors sur Kara, pendant que Barry gérait les deux aliens de l'autre côté.

« Je pense qu'ils vont casser le hangar. » Commenta Cisco, avant de se remettre au travail sur ses ordinateurs.

Après une bonne heure d'entrainement, les héros décidèrent de faire une pause. C'est quand le professeur Stein et Jax approchèrent Barry et lui firent savoir qu'ils avaient trouvé un message provenant de son futur lui. Ils s'isolèrent alors, et écoutèrent le message.

« C'est pas bon. » Commenta Barry.

« Mais pourquoi le futur toi de 2056 enverrait un message pour dire qu'il ne faut pas te faire confiance ? » Demanda Jax.

« Ça a peut-être un rapport avec ce que j'ai fait il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai échoué. J'ai joué avec la ligne de temps, et j'ai perdu. » Fit Barry, sinistrement.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Jax.

« Vous, plus que quiconque ici, savez que la ligne de temps n'est pas supposée être modifiée. Il y a environ deux mois, je suis retard en arrière, au moment où ma mère a été assassinée. Je l'ai sauvée. Mais j'ai créé une réalité alternative, et ça commençait à me faire oublier qui j'étais. J'ai essayé de rétablir la ligne de temps normale, mais beaucoup de choses ont changées… » Expliqua Barry.

« Oh. Si mauvais que ça ? » Demanda le professeur Stein.

« Le frère de Cisco est mort, par exemple. »

« En effet, c'est mauvais… »

« On ne dit rien aux autres, pour l'instant. Il faut rester concentrer sur notre ennemi. » Fit Barry, et les deux approuvèrent.

Les trois sortirent du van ou ils étaient, mais tombèrent nez à nez avec Cisco. Qui avait écouté à travers la porte. Il se mit à crier.

« Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir ? » Cria Cisco, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Bien sûr tu ne vas rien dire. » Ricana Cisco, tout en s'enfuyant.

« Barry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Kara.

Barry soupira, et se mit alors à expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Depuis Flashpoint, jusqu'au message qu'il venait d'entendre. Il reçut des regards noirs de tout le monde présent dans la salle. Spécialement de l'équipe Légende.

« Il y a quoi comment changement par exemple ? » Demanda Oliver, pensant que c'était mineur.

« Euh… Le frère de Cisco est mort, Caitlin a des pouvoirs, et euh… John avait une fille. Bébé Sara. »

« Tu as juste effacé une fille de ma vie ? » John secoua la tête de dégout, et partit.

« Euh, les gars ! On pourrait mettre les différents de côté ? On vient juste de repérer une activité des Dominators dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. »

« D'accord allons-y. » Fit Barry.

« Je n'irai pas sur une mission avec toi Barry ! » Cria John, en revenant.

« On ne peut plus te faire confiance. » Ajouta Théa. L'équipe légende approuva.

« Très bien, allez-y sans moi alors… » Soupira Barry, en se retournant pour partir.

« Je n'irai pas dans cette mission sans Barry ! » Cria Oliver, espérant les ramener à la raison.

« On se passera de toi alors. On a deux équipes de super-héros, deux aliens invincibles et un martien. On s'en sortira sans vous. » Fit Sara, tout en se dirigeant vers les véhicules. Tout le monde la suivit. Kara envoya un regard à Barry, lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais qu'elle devait aller sur cette mission. Il lui hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, et partit pour aller vers Star Labs.

Il se retrouva dans la salle temporelle, ou se trouvait Gidéon. Il regardait l'article de sa disparition, en 2024. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Kara, le nom d'Iris avait changé en Kara Danvers-Allen. Barry se rassurait en se disant qu'il avait rencontré son âme sœur au travers des dimensions. Il n'avait pas parlé de cette salle à Kara, de peur qu'elle panique un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Oliver, derrière lui.

« Un article du futur. Parlant de ma disparition. Il a normalement été écrit par Iris West-Allen. »

« C'est une bonne chose alors non ? »

« Je ne sais pas Oliver. Depuis que j'ai mes pouvoirs, je me suis toujours dit que je ferais le bien, que je me battrai pour la justice. Et maintenant quoi ? Cisco me déteste, Caitlin est instable à cause de ses pouvoirs, et même John me déteste. »

« Et alors, quoi ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que n'importe qui d'autre, à ta place, n'aurait pas fait la même chose ? Quand le Queen's Gambit a coulé, il ne restait que moi, mon père, et un membre d'équipage. Il y avait à peine assez de nourriture pour une personne. Mon père a pris son révolver, et a tué le matelot. Il s'est tiré ensuite une balle en pleine tête pour que je puisse vivre. Et quand Wilson a assassiné ma mère, en face de moi, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me tenais là, impuissant. Si j'avais tes pouvoirs, je les aurais utilisés pour changer tout ça Barry. »

« Les gars ? On a un problème ? » Fit la voix de Winn, à travers un de leurs comm'. Barry appuya sur le panneau de contrôle, et fit apparaitre l'image. Ils virent les autres héros, en train de causer des dommages dans la ville. Oliver soupira.

« Pourquoi il se passe toujours des choses comme ça dans ta ville ? »

Barry le saisit et se précipita dans un flash, pour rejoindre l'entrepôt. Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur, mais un rayon laser passa entre eux.

« Comment ils savent qu'on est là ? » Hurla Oliver, en préparant son arc.

« Oh, Kara peut voir à travers les murs. » Commenta Barry.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? » Grogna Oliver, en sortant de sa cachette et en envoyant une flèche.

Ils se mirent à se battre alors contre leurs amis. Mais c'était compliqué, aucun des deux ne voulaient leur nuire. D'autant plus que Supergirl et Superman avaient joint leur force pour se battre contre Barry.

« Oliver ! J'ai une idée ? » Cria Barry, en évitant une énième attaque de Superman.

« C'est quoi le plan ? » Hurla Oliver, en renvoyant Théa au sol.

« Retiens-les ! »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

« Hey Supergirl ? Tu veux voir qui est le plus rapide d'entre nous ? » Railla Barry, et il partit en courant. Kara le suivit, et lui envoya des rayons lasers, qu'il esquiva rapidement. « C'est tout ce que t'as ? » Kara s'énerva et le chargea, mais il esquiva. Il arriva à l'entrepôt et la fit voler un peu partout dans l'entrepôt. En jugeant qu'il en avait fait assez, il s'arrêta devant le dispositif Dominator. Il regarda Kara se poser devant lui.

« Allez viens Chérie, je t'attends ! » Il se mit à vibrer rapidement, tandis que Kara se jeta sur lui. Elle passa à travers son corps, et détruit complètement l'appareil. Barry se précipita vers elle, et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Ugh, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Kara.

« Ils sont revenus à eux. » Fit la voix d'Oliver, dans son comm'.

« Disons que tu voulais vraiment, mais alors vraiment botter mon cul cette fois-ci. » Rigola Barry.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? » Demanda Kara.

« Moi ? Rien ! Promis ! » Sourit Barry, en lui tendant la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'attira contre lui. « Je t'aime tellement. » Il l'embrassa fortement, insufflant tout son amour pour elle dans ce baiser.

« Woah… Non pas que je n'aime pas, au contraire, mais que me vaut cet élan d'amour ? » Demanda Kara, consternée.

« Quand on aura fini avec tout ça, je viendrai sur ta Terre, t'aider à délivrer ton père adoptif et à détruire Cadmus. Je te le promets. »

« Merci Chéri. Mais, et ta Terre ? » Kara fût touchée, et son cœur menaçait d'exploser de joie. Mais elle ne voulait pas être égoïste.

« Ils me détestent tous. Autant être là où se trouve la femme que j'aime. » Répondit Barry.

« Oh Barry, viens ici. » Répondit Kara, en le prenant dans ses bras, et en le serrant assez fort. Les deux restèrent comme ça, en profitant de la sensation de l'autre le plus longtemps possible.

« J'ai vraiment envie de passer plus de temps avec toi Kara. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, et moi aussi j'en ai envie. Pourquoi ne pas en reparler quand on aura fini tout ça ? »

« Oui, tu as raison, on doit rester concentré. On rentre ? »

« Tu me portes ? » Demanda Kara, innocemment.

« A votre service, princesse. » Rigola Barry, en la prenant style mariée et en disparaissant jusqu'à leur base en un flash. Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe.

« Je croyais que tu étais à l'abri du contrôle d'esprit, Jon. » Fit Winn.

« Je le croyais aussi. Il faut croire que leur technologie est vraiment bien avancée. » Répondit Martian Manhunter.

« Bon, tout le monde, j'en ai marre de cette invasion, alors j'ai une idée. » Barry attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« On t'écoute. » Fit simplement Clark.

« On utilise le Waverider pour entrer dans leur vaisseau mère, et on fait tout péter. »

« J'aime ce plan ! Je vote pour ! » Fit Mick.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça risque de les mettre plus en colère qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? » Rétorqua Ray.

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'on risquerait notre vaisseau pour ça ? » Ricana Sara.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que le waverider ? » Demanda Clark.

« C'est un vaisseau spatial du futur qui peut voyager dans le temps. » Ray hocha les épaules. La mâchoire de Clark s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« Ouais, et en plus je dois encore réparer le module d'accélération. Sara l'a encore cassé… » Déprima Jax.

« Hey cette fois ce n'était pas de ma faute ! » Rétorqua Sara, tout en croisant les bras.

« Tu as foncé dans la barrière d'astéroïdes pour, je cite, voir si ça passe ! Heureusement que Gideon a eu l'initiative d'enclencher les boucliers ! » Soupira Jax.

« Gidéon ? » Demandèrent Barry, Cisco et Caitlin, simultanément.

« Ouais, notre IA qui contrôle le waverider. » Expliqua Ray.

« Une IA très poussée si je peux ajouter. Même dans le futur, je n'ai pas vu quelque chose comme ça ! » Ajouta le professeur Stein

« Je suis d'accord, celui qui l'a inventé doit, ou plutôt, il sera un génie ! » Approuva Ray.

« Qu'est-ce que cette IA fait, exactement ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Elle est extrêmement avancée ! Elle s'adapte à toute situation facilement ! »

« Elle peut mettre à jour sa base de données instantanément en fonction des changements dans l'histoire ! »

« Elle a même un sens de l'humour, ce qui est inhabituel pour une IA ! »

« En effet, c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement avancé. Juste le fait d'en parler, ça m'a l'air impossible ! » Commenta Felicity.

« Oui. Quelque chose comme ça pourrait nous être très utile pour notre travail. » Convenu Clark.

« Tant que ça ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. » Ajouta Oliver.

« Je me demande si je pourrai convaincre Gidéon de nous amener au temps où elle a été créée. Elle pourrait être utile pour mon costume d'ATOM. » Se demanda Ray.

« STOP ! Donc, fondamentalement, le waverider est indisponible ? » Coupa Barry.

« Ouais, pour un ou deux jours, facilement. » Répondit Jax.

« Je vois. Bien, je ne pensais pas devoir le faire, mais on a plus le choix… » Barry soupira, avant de se mettre à courir et faire apparaitre un portail. « Je vais essayer de faire vite. » Il disparut dans la brèche inter-dimensionnelle. Clark ne réfléchit pas, et se lança à sa suite, passant dans le portail juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Quelqu'un sait où il va ? » Demanda Kara.

« Aucune idée. Team Flash ? » Questionna Oliver

« Sur ce coup, vos suppositions sont aussi bonnes que les nôtres. » Caitlin haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi Clark l'a suivi ? » Demanda Martian Manhunter, en regardant Kara.

« Je n'en sais rien ! »

« Et dire que c'est lui qui va inventer Gidéon… » Murmura Cisco, doucement. Personne ne l'entendit en revanche. Excepté Kara.

« Il va quoi ?! » S'écria-t-elle, sous le choc.

« Huh ? » Firent le reste du groupe.

« Cisco, j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit ? » Kara demanda, pour en être sûre.

« Oui. Barry est, ou va devenir, le créateur de Gidéon dans le futur. » Cisco confirma, laissant tout le groupe, sauf la team Flash, sous le choc.

« Co… Comment ? » Fit simplement Ray.

« On ne sait pas. Cisco, tu ne pourrais pas viber Barry ? Comme ça tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il fait. » Proposa Caitlin.

« En fait, j'ai mieux. Sur ma Terre, nous avons eu un problème avec une plante kryptonienne parasite qui avait infecté Kara. A l'époque, Maxwell Lord avait inventé une technologie permettant à la sœur de Kara de l'envoyer dans l'esprit de Supergirl. Avec un peu de rétro-ingénierie, j'ai réussi à créer, comme un projecteur d'esprit. Si Cisco vibe Barry, nous pourrons tous voir ce qu'il fait. » Expliqua Winn.

« Faisons ça. » Ordonna Oliver.

Winn se dirigea alors vers les postes informatiques et en sortit un petit dispositif ressemblant à un casque de réalité virtuelle. Il le brancha sur l'ordinateur, et le tendit à Cisco, qui le mit, tout en appréciant la beauté technologique de l'engin. Il toucha l'un des costumes de Barry, et entra dans sa vibe. Winn tapa alors quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Un des grands écrans retransmit alors la vision de Cisco.

Barry courait à travers le flux inter-dimensionnel, en se concentrant sur sa destination. C'était une des dernières Terres qu'il avait visité, cette fois volontairement. Il avait voulu savoir s'il pouvait trouver un autre supersonique comme lui, pour l'aider à combattre Zoom. Finalement, il n'en avait pas trouvé, mais il s'était fait deux amis. Et maintenant, il avait besoin de leur aide.

Il entrevu alors son point d'arrivée, et stoppa son voyage. Il atterrit dans une zone privée de l'armée américaine. Il sentit alors quelque chose passer à sa droite, et il eut à peine le temps de se décaler que Superman le dépassa, et vint s'écraser contre un mur, le détruisant complétement.

« Clark ? »

« Urgh, oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonna Barry.

« Tu crois pas que j'allais laisser partir le petit ami de ma cousine tout seul, sur une autre Terre inconnue, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous puisse lui venir en aide ? » Clark croisa les bras pour se donner un air menaçant.

« Mmmh. Tu peux me donner la vraie raison maintenant ? » Barry ne le croyait pas du tout.

« Ils ont forcément une autre version de Game of Thrones ici ! Il faut absolument que je la vois ! »

« Tu sais que Kara va probablement te tuer pour ça ? » Rigola Barry.

« Non, puisque son petit ami sera celui qui reviendra avec la saga ! » Sourit Clark.

« T'as vraiment pensé à ça si vite ? »

« Il m'arrive de me surprendre parfois. Au fait, ou est-ce qu'on est ? » Clark regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait clairement deviner que l'endroit était une place militaire. Probablement grâce aux nombreux avions de guerre près de différents hangars. Il y avait également des engins qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont il supposait être des vaisseaux spatiaux de cette Terre.

« Je suis venu chercher deux amis sur cette Terre pour nous aider. » Expliqua Barry.

« Sur une base militaire ? »

« Oui, l'un d'entre eux travaille ici. Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs, je pense qu'on a du se faire remarquer dès notre arrivée. »

« Et comment que vous vous êtes fait remarquer ! Briser un mur d'un de nos bunkers les plus épais, c'est alarmant. » Fit une voix derrière eux. Les deux héros se retournèrent, et Barry sourit. Clark étudia le nouvel arrivant. Il portait un costume dans le même genre que celui de Barry, sauf la tête. Il portait juste un simple masque. Et, le tout était vert et blanc. Il y avait même un symbole sur sa poitrine. Un rond entre deux traits.

« Ouais, le mur n'était pas prévu. » Rigola Barry, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, penaud.

« Déjà de retour Bar ? On t'a manqué tant que ça ? » Fit l'étranger, tout e se rapprochant et en tendant sa main pour serrer celle de Barry.

« On a besoin de ton aide Hal. » Expliqua Barry, en saluant son ami.

« On est contre quoi ? » Demanda le dénommé Hal.

« Dominators. » Intervint Clark. « Je suis Clark, ou Superman pour le public. »

« Salut. Hal Jordan, et je vais par Green Lantern. Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? » Demanda Hal, intéressé par le nouvel héros devant lui.

« Pas le temps Hal, il faut que j'aille chercher Arthur. Tu viens, ou je dois t'y amener ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas assez rapide pour te suivre. D'ailleurs, ton ami ici non plus, je suppose. »

« Je ralentirai. Allons-y. » Barry saisit Hal et disparut en un flash, avec Clark décollant derrière lui. Ils traversèrent alors plusieurs villes, pour se retrouver devant un océan. Clark se demanda ou ils allaient, et se demanda si Barry n'était pas fou quand il continua tout droit dans l'océan, sans prendre de stop. Décidant de faire confiance à son ami, il le suivit donc. Jusqu'à ce que Barry s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'eau. Il vint se mettre à son niveau, et constata que lui et Hal étaient entourés d'une lumière verdâtre. En s'approchant, il vit Hal lever sa main vers lui, et finalement, il fût également illuminé en vert.

Clark se sentait flotter. Comme si il n'était pas maitre de ses mouvements, ou plutôt, comme si quelque chose d'invisible le poussait dans l'eau. Il vit Barry lui faire signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, et à eux trois, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les profondeurs marines. Leur voyage sous-marin dura quelques minutes avant que Clark aperçut une ville. Il réalisa alors : Atlantide ! Ils se dirigèrent vers une zone proche d'un bâtiment qu'il supposa être un palais. Hal les fit passer dans un cercle bleu, et désactiva son pouvoir. Les trois purent, par magie, respirer normalement. C'est comme si la ville avait un champ énergétique l'entourant, empêchant l'eau de passer.

Barry se dirigea alors dans le palais, passant plusieurs gardes. Ces derniers essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais il disparut à l'intérieur en utilisant sa vitesse. Clark allait le suivre, quand Hal lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il attendit quelques minutes, quand soudain une explosion retentit, et il vit Barry traverser un mur, et venir s'écraser à leurs pieds.

« Il n'a pas changé, à ce que je vois. » Rigola Hal.

« Non, en effet. Il n'acceptera que si on le bat sans ton anneau ou ma vitesse. »

« Il triche non ? » Broncha Hal.

« Certainement. Mais il ne sait pas qu'on a Clark avec nous. Ça devrait être facile. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Un homme sortit du palais. Il portait, ce que l'on pourrait décrire, une armure. Ses bas étaient verts foncés, tandis que le plastron était plutôt dans le jaune. Mais la particularité de son armure était qu'on dirait que de multiples écailles étaient une grosse partie de la composition de l'armure. Pour finir, l'homme portait un trident.

« Allez bats-toi comme un homme ! » Cria l'homme. Il se jeta vers le groupe. Clark s'interposa, et l'homme vint donner un coup de poing puissant contre son torse. Il ne sentit rien, mais l'homme avait clairement mal. Ce dernier tenta de viser son visage, mais Clark attrapa son poing en vol, et fit tomber l'homme à genoux.

« Cet homme est pratiquement invincible Arthur. Je pense que tu vas donc venir nous aider. » Sourit Barry.

« Urgh, jamais rencontrer quelqu'un de plus fort que moi… » Grogna Arthur. Clark lui lâcha le poing, et il se releva.

« Alors, une invasion extra-terrestre ? J'en suis. » Sourit Arthur.

« Invasion extra-terrestre ? » Demanda Hal, surpris.

« Oui. Les Dominators sont sur ma Terre. Avec votre aide, on devrait pouvoir les exterminer en pénétrant directement dans leur vaisseau mère. »

« Les Dominators ? Jamais entendu parler. » Fit Arthur.

« Ils viennent d'une autre planète. Ils ont, dans mon univers, fait des expériences sur mon peuple. Maintenant, ils sont sur Terre-1. Joindre nos forces nous rendrait plus efficace. » Expliqua Clark.

« On va finir par vraiment le faire Barry. » Rigola Hal.

« Faire quoi ? Demandèrent Arthur et Clark.

« Rien. Maintenant, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais on pourrait revenir sur ma Terre et nous préparer à nous battre ? » Proposa Barry.

« On t'attends encore Flash. Toujours le plus lent ici…. WOAH ! » Fit Arthur, surpris de réapparaitre dans un hangar rempli de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sera son trident un peu plus fort, avant de remarquer que Barry, qui était revenu avec Hal et Clark, retira son masque.

« Ok les gars… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » S'étonna Barry, en se voyant sur l'écran.

« Euh… C'est compliqué ? » Ricana Sara.

« Comment tu connais ces deux gars ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Oh ? Après avoir essayé de réparer Flashpoint, j'ai voyagé entre les dimensions un petit peu. » Fit simplement Barry.

« En fait, il a donné à l'armée américaine des sueurs froides. » Se rappela Hal.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé d'ailleurs. » Grogna Arthur.

« Oh, il est apparu en plein milieu du centre d'opération nucléaire. Il s'est fait capturé et… » Commença Hal, avant que Barry ne le coupa.

« Je me suis laissé faire ! »

« Ouais, si tu le dis. Mais il s'est échappé en passant à travers les murs de sa prison, et il s'est fait poursuivre par toute l'armée qui était présente en ville. »

« Ils n'ont jamais réussi à me rattraper, soit dit en passant. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'appellent et que je vienne t'attraper. » Finit Hal.

« Qui, de toute évidence a échoué, puisque j'ai dû intervenir pour stopper votre combat. » Grommela Arthur.

« Et je vous ai quand même battus quand j'ai décidé d'y aller sérieusement. » Rajouta Barry, voulant faire taire ses deux amis. « Bref, tout le monde voici mes amis Arthur Curry et Hal Jordan, ou comme ils sont connus sur leur Terre, Aquaman et Green Lantern. »

« Je pourrai trouver mieux comme pseudo… » Murmura Cisco.

« Hal, Arthur, voici mes amis de cette Terre. Tout d'abord la Team Flash : Moi, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon. »

« Enchantée ! » Sourit Caitlin, tandis que Cisco leva juste sa main pour les saluer.

« La Team Arrow : Oliver Queen ou Green Arrow, Théa Queen ou Speedy, Felicity Smoak et John Diggle. »

« Je sens que ça va devenir fun ! » Rigola Felicity.

« La Team Légende, avec Sara 'White Canary', Ray Palmer 'The ATOM', Jax et le professeur Stein 'Firestorm' et Mick Rory 'Heat Wave' »

« Légende hein ? Un peu prétentieux. Ces mecs doivent être totalement Bad-Ass ! » Sourit Hal.

« Ensuite, venant de Terre-38, voici ma petite amie, Kara Danvers ou Supergirl, son cousin Clark Kent, connu comme Superman. Et pour finir, Jon Jon'zz qui va par Martian Manhunter. »

« Martien blanc ou vert ? » Demanda Hal, tout en tripotant son anneau.

« Vert. » Répondit le martien. « Mais appelez-moi Hank. Je me suis habitué à ce nom. » Hal se détendit tout de suite.

« Quels sont vos pouvoirs ? » Demanda Kara, tout en s'avançant et en prenant le bras de Barry. Il avait des explications à faire.

« Arthur a une super-force, il peut communiquer avec toutes formes animales marines. Ses sens sont sur développés, mais surtout, il peut résister à toute sorte d'énergie et à la chaleur. » Expliqua Barry.

« Pas mal ! Donc mes yeux lasers ne serviraient à rien contre lui ? » Kara se devait de demander.

« Probablement pas. » Accepta Barry.

« Et Hal ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Grâce à son anneau, il peut respirer dans l'espace, traduire automatiquement n'importe quelle langue, voler, et matérialisé tout ce qu'il veut sous forme d'énergie. »

« Donc ce gars ne peut rien faire contre moi en fait ? » Fit brusquement Arthur, en se rendant compte qu'il était essentiellement immunisé contre les pouvoirs de l'anneau.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais combattu contre toi. » Grimaça Hal.

« Calmez-vous les amis. De toute manière, ici, personne ne pourrait battre Kara ou Clark. » Rigola Barry.

« Oh ouais. Je voulais savoir tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ma force n'a rien fait contre lui ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Kara et Clark viennent d'une planète nommée Krypton. Le changement du soleil rouge de leur planète d'origine au soleil jaune de la Terre leur donne une super-force, l'ouïe et la vision améliorées, un souffle glacé, des yeux lasers. Ils peuvent voler aussi. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

« Oui, notre peau est impénétrable aussi. Et, ayant fait l'expérience de première main, on résiste aux explosions nucléaires. » Sourit Clark.

« Sérieusement ? Content que vous soyez du côté des gentils. » Remarqua Hal, et Oliver approuva.

« Oui, mais en fait, Barry est réellement le plus puissant d'entre nous. » Lança Kara.

« Barry le plus puissant ? Si je devais parier sur l'un d'entre vous, c'est certainement sur les kryptoniens que mes gains iraient. » Ricana Jax. Tout le monde approuva.

« Barry nous l'a prouvé tout à l'heure. Il peut faire vibrer son corps et on ne pourrait jamais le toucher. De plus, il peut changer d'univers et va plus vite que nous. Il pourrait très bien nous envoyer sur une planète inhabitée, et on serait incapable de rentrer. » Expliqua Kara, laissant un peu de temps pour que tout le monde réalise que c'était vrai.

« Et, il est le seul à pouvoir nous tuer si il le voulait. » Ajouta Clark.

« Je ne tue pas les gens ! » Se plaint Barry.

« J'ai dit si tu le voulais ! » Répliqua Clark, en croisant les bras.

« Ahem, maintenant qu'on a déterminé qui est le plus fort d'entre nous, on pourrait peut-être commencer à élaborer un plan ? J'ai quelques idées personnellement. » Fit Oliver.

Mais avant que quiconque puisse répliquer, une lumière blanche apparut au-dessus d'Aquaman, de Speedy, d'ATOM, de White Canary et de Winn, et les cinq d'entre eux disparurent. Barry hurla à tous de se mettre à l'abri, car la lumière venait des verrières au-dessus du hangar. Il utilisa sa vitesse pour mettre les personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs en sécurité (Cisco, Oliver, Diggle, Felicity et Caitlin). Il allait saisir Mick quand ce dernier disparut sous ses yeux. Il retourna se mettre à couvert, quand il vit la lumière entourant Kara. Il Hurla.

« KARAAAAA ! » Mais le temps semblait passer au ralenti pour lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'activer sa vitesse que sa petite amie disparut. « NOOOOON! » Il allait tomber à genoux lorsque Superman le saisit et le mit à l'abri. Ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas quitté l'endroit ou Kara venait de disparaitre.

Oliver, de son côté, regardait qui il restait. L'équipe support était presque au complet. Il n'y avait plus que lui-même, Barry, Clark et Hal comme héros. Plus de la moitié de leur force venait d'être prise en quelques secondes. Ça s'annonce mal.

« Je jure qu'ils paierons ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai ! » Ragea Barry, en serrant ses poings.

La lueur dans les yeux de Barry n'annonçait rien de bon.


	3. Chapter 3

Une alarme retentit dans le hangar. Cisco et Felicity se précipitèrent vers les moniteurs, et tapèrent quelque chose sur le clavier. Puis, une expression inquiète apparut sur le visage de la hackeuse blonde, tandis que Cisco fronça les sourcils.

« Euh les gars…. » Commença l'homme aux cheveux longs.

« On a un problème… » Termina Felicity.

« On avait compris ça à l'alarme, Felicity. » Soupira Oliver, tandis qu'il se rapprochait des ordinateurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Hal, en les approchant également.

« Les Dominators sont partout dans le pays. Plusieurs petits vaisseaux sont au-dessus des villes. » Expliqua Cisco, en montrant les très nombreux points rouges sur la carte de l'Amérique.

« Merde. » Râla Oliver, tout en frappant la table de ses deux poings.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda Caitlin.

« Je ne sais pas… On pourrait…. Hal ? » Commença Oliver.

« Oui ? »

« Barry avait raison quand il disait que tu pouvais parler dans n'importe quelle langue ? »

« Oui, tous mes pouvoirs viennent de mon anneau. Comme il vient de l'espace et que la corporation des Green Lantern a voyagé d'innombrables fois, elle a acquis toutes sortes de connaissances. Les langues sont simples à utiliser. »

« Tu penses pouvoir négocier avec les Dominators ? Savoir ce qu'ils veulent ? » Demanda Oliver

« Je peux essayer, mais je n'ai jamais été le meilleur négociateur. Et s'ils refusent ? »

« Improvises. »

« Oh ça va être génial ! Je veux dire terrible, très terrible ! » Se rattrapa Felicity.

« Felicity, Cisco, vous pouvez construire un outil, ou une machine ou tout ce que vous voulez, qui nous serait efficace contre eux ? »

« J'ai une idée ! Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas la même perception sensorielle que nous ! » Fit Cisco.

« Et si jamais on trouve la fréquence à laquelle ils sont le plus sensible… » Continua Felicity.

« On va leur donner un sacré mal de crâne ! » Les deux se firent un high five, avant de se mettre à travailler sur dieu sait quoi à leur poste. Hal tira légèrement Oliver sur le côté.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est nous quatre, contre toute une armée ? On n'a littéralement aucune chance. »

« Je sais. Mais nous trouverons un moyen pour nous en sortir. On le fait toujours. » Soupira l'archer.

Dans un autre coin du hangar, Barry était assis, la tête dans ses mains, ne parvenant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas ce que ces envahisseurs voulaient, mais il allait leur faire payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous allons sauver Kara. » Fit Clark, venant s'asseoir près de lui.

« C'est ma faute ! Je suis celui qui lui a demandé de l'aide ! » Répliqua Barry.

« Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait ? D'accord, elle serait en sécurité sur notre Terre, mais la tienne serait en grand danger. Et, tu connais Kara. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. »

« Oui. Elle aurait voulu être là, à nous aider. Elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour voyager entre nos Terres. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas elle, mais Winn aurait trouvé, il nous l'a déjà montré. »

« Tu sais, elle n'avait jamais parlé qu'elle et toi étiez ensemble. » Clark essaya de changer de sujet.

« Oui, je le savais. Elle avait peur de vos réactions. Surtout de la tienne en fait. »

« La mienne ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui faire peur ? » S'étonna l'homme d'acier.

« De comment vous réagiriez si vous appreniez que son petit ami vivait sur une autre planète. Qu'on ne pouvait se voir qu'une seule fois par semaine, et encore. Je ne l'avais pas dit à mes amis non plus. » Expliqua Barry.

« On aurait probablement été surpris. Peut-être que certaines personnes auraient mal réagis. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis plutôt content que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi. » Sourit Clark.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, de ce que j'ai pu observer, mon ami James et ce Daxamite, Mon-El je crois, ont tous les deux un béguin sur ma cousine. Je pense qu'ils auraient été jaloux si Kara leur avait dit et aurait essayé de s'imposer quand tu n'étais pas là. » Devina Clark, se demandant comment il aurait réagi si Kara sortait avec l'autre alien.

« Non. Pourquoi tu es content que ça soit moi ? »

« Oh ! Quand elle m'a parlé de toi, elle avait ce regard qui disait qu'elle était en complète admiration avec toi. Il y a vraiment peu de chose qui lui font cet effet-là. Et après t'avoir rencontré en personne, j'ai pu voir quel genre d'homme tu es. Un homme bon, prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour les autres. Un homme qui n'a pas peur de demander de l'aide quand il ne pense pas qu'il est à la hauteur. Un homme prêt à voyager entre les dimensions pour voir ma cousine. » Termina Clark.

« Woah. Merci, je suppose. » Fit Barry, un peu surpris de la sincérité dans la voix de Clark.

« Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette dans ma vie, et ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir pu visiter Kara aussi souvent que je ne l'aurai voulu. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas élevé toi-même. » Barry regarda l'homme d'acier avec un regard curieux, plutôt qu'accusateur.

« J'ai voulu. Je l'aurai fait sans problème. Mais l'année ou elle a atterrit est l'année ou je me suis révélé au monde. Le gouvernement avait encore peur de moi, et de ce que j'aurai pu faire si je devenais fou. Ils se sont mis activement à la recherche de ma véritable identité. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent Kara si jamais ils me trouvaient. »

« Elle m'a souvent parlé de toi. Comment être un super-héros te semblait si facile. Comment elle se sentait faible, comparé à toi. Elle ne s'occupe que de National City, pendant que tu t'occupes du reste du pays. »

« Au début, c'était vraiment compliqué, Kara ne voit que les évènements récents. Et elle est au moins aussi puissante que moi. Elle a autant de travail dans sa ville que j'en ai dans tout un pays. »

« Ça aide quand les vilains font marche arrière quand ils entendent le mot Superman. » Renifla Barry, en souriant.

« Alors viens, allons rejoindre les autres, et apprenons aux Dominators à avoir peur en entendant le mot super-héros. » Fit Clark, en se levant et en tendant sa main à Barry, qui lui sourit et la prit. Ils se dirigèrent vers Hal et Oliver. Ils entendirent une partie de la conversation.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est nous quatre, contre toute une armée ? On n'a littéralement aucune chance. » Murmura Hal

« Je sais. Mais nous trouverons un moyen pour nous en sortir. On le fait toujours. » Soupira Oliver.

« A propos de ça. Je connais une personne sur ma Terre. Elle serait capable de nous aider contre cette menace. » Intervint Clark.

« Nous prendrons toute l'aide que nous pourrons. » Fit Oliver, les bras croisés, réfléchissant à leur prochain mouvement.

« Barry et moi on peut aller la chercher. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire vous deux ? » Demanda l'homme d'acier.

« Je vais aller négocier avec les Dominators, voir ce qu'ils veulent. Ou les menacer, ça dépendra de la situation. » Hal haussa les épaules.

« J'ai peur que pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire. Je peux toujours réfléchir à une stratégie par contre. »

« Oliver a toujours été un génie pour la planification. » Approuva Barry.

« Alors faisons ça. On se donne rendez-vous ici dans deux heures, d'accord ? » Proposa Hal. Les autres acquiescèrent, et ils se séparèrent. Barry ouvrit un portail, et, avec Clark, ils se dirigèrent vers Terre-38.

« Ou est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? » Demanda Barry.

« Sur l'île de Themyscira. » Répondit Clark, en prenant son envol, sachant que Barry le suivrait.

« Est-ce que ça existe même ? » Soupira Barry, avant de suivre le kryptonien.

Ils voyagèrent pendant une heure. Ils auraient pu être plus rapides, mais comme seulement Clark connaissait l'endroit, Barry avait dû s'adapter à sa vitesse. Ils arrivèrent sur une grande île, et Clark atterrit sur une petite plaine, en bord de falaise. Il dû reconnaitre que l'endroit était magnifique.

« Chouette endroit. Tu crois que je pourrais emmener Kara ici pour un piquenique ? » Demanda Barry, réfléchissant déjà au panier de nourriture qu'il devrait apporter.

« J'en doute. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« A cause d'elles. » Fit Clark, en pointant un endroit, vers la fin de la plaine, ou une montagne se dessinait. Barry aperçut alors un nombre impressionnant de femmes en armure d'or et argent se diriger vers eux, lances et épées en main.

« Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. » Paniqua légèrement Barry.

« C'est normal. Cette île est réservée aux femmes. Ce que, de toute évidence, nous ne sommes pas. » Répondit Clark, calmement.

« Et tu ne le précises que maintenant ? » Ironisa Barry.

Les femmes arrivèrent rapidement à leurs niveaux, et se mirent à les attaquer. Et tandis que Clark ne bougeait pas, préférant laisser les armes primitives se briser sur son corps, Barry utilisait sa vitesse pour esquiver chacun des coups, laissant derrière lui une trainée de foudre orange, déstabilisant les adversaires.

Finalement, une onde de choc visible, de couleur rouge et or envahit la plaine, stoppant tout combat. Barry fut destabilisé quelques instants, mais reprit sa position précédente. Les guerrières se regroupèrent toutes en face des deux hommes, et attendirent. Puis, Barry remarque une femme, au dessus d'une montagne. Elle porte également une armure, mais beaucoup plus légère. Deux bracelets sur ses avants-bras, une jupe que Barry était obligé d'avouer était assez sexy. Elle porte aussi des longues bottes, remontant jusqu'à ses genoux. Comme équipement, elle avait une épée dans sa main droite et un bouclier dans sa main gauche. Une sorte de lasso pendait lâchement sur sa hanche.

Elle sauta, et Barry fût étonné de la distance qu'elle couvrit. Elle atterrit directement devant eux, créant un petit cratère sous ses pieds. Elle se releva, et foudroya Clark du regard, ignorant Barry.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici ! » Dit-elle à Clark, en colère.

« Et tu sais que je ne serai jamais venu si ce n'était pas important ! » Clark leva ses mains, en signe de reddition.

« Et tu as même amené un étranger avec toi ! » Grogna la femme. Son ami allait parler, mais Barry l'interrompit.

« Ecoutez ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni même ou nous sommes d'ailleurs. Mais nous avons besoin d'aide, et Clark a dit que vous pourriez nous aider. »

« Et tu es ? »

« Flash. » Répondit Barry. « Mais mes amis m'appellent Barry. » Il retira son masque, laissant apparaitre son visage à la femme devant lui.

« Tu as changé ton introduction ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Clark. Cependant, la femme l'ignora et planta son regard dans les yeux de Barry. Elle fit un signe à l'une des guerrières derrière elle.

« Si tu arrives à battre mon amie, je… » Commença la femme, mais ne pût terminer que Barry utilisa sa vitesse, saisit la guerrière, et la coinça sur un rocher, non loin de leur emplacement. Il fit vibrer sa main et l'amena au travers du corps de la guerrière.

« STOP ! » Crièrent Clark et la femme, un peu choqués. Barry retira sa main et ramena la guerrière à sa position d'origine.

« Nous avons réellement besoin de votre aide, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Soupira Barry. La femme le regarda, avant de se retourner et de regarder son peuple. Elle vit que la plupart d'entre elles étaient un peu effrayées de l'affichage du pouvoir que Barry venait de faire.

« Si je vous aide, vous ne reviendrez plus jamais sur cette île. Compris ? »

« Marché conclu ! » S'empressa d'accepter Barry, soulagé.

« Alors allons-y. »

« Merci. Euh, comment dois-je t'appeler ? »

« Diana. Diana Prince, princesse de Themyscira. » Répondit la dénommée Diana.

« Eh bien, Diana, j'espère que tu es prête pour un voyage inter-dimensionnel. » Rigola Clark, en se retournant et franchissant le portail bleu qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Un voyage quoi ? » Demanda Diana, avant que Barry ne la saisisse, et se précipita dans le portail.

Les trois d'entre eux réapparurent dans le hangar de la Terre-1. Oliver et Hal étaient déjà là, en train de discuter. Probablement de la négociation avec les Dominators.

« Les amis, puis-je vous présenter Diana Prince, fille de Zeus, princesse de Themyscira, appelée Wonder Woman. » Fit Clark.

« Yo ! Je suis Green Lantern, mais tu peux m'appeler Hal ! »

« Oliver Queen, Green Arrow. » Répondit simplement Oliver, en hochant la tête.

« Attends, fille de Zeus ? Les Dieux existent vraiment ? » S'étonna Barry, tournant vivement sa tête vers Diana.

« Ils existent. » Confirma Diana.

« Du moins sur notre Terre. Je ne suis pas sûr pour les vôtres. »

« Zeus hein ? Tu peux jeter de la foudre et voler ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Je peux voler, mais non, je ne peux pas jeter de la foudre. » Répondit Diana, en souriant timidement devant l'ancien milliardaire.

« Diana a une super-force, qui je dirai est égale à celle d'Aquaman, une super-vitesse, un peu inférieure au mur du son. Ses bracelets peuvent résister à n'importe quoi, et peuvent créer une onde de choc si elle le souhaite. Son bouclier est aussi solide que ma peau, et son épée peut trancher n'importe quoi. Elle a aussi un lasso magique. »

« Chouette épée. » Remarqua Oliver, en examinant rapidement l'arme.

« Elle a été forgée par Hehaïstos. » Expliqua Diana, tout en tendant l'épée vers Oliver, qui la pris avec admiration. Probablement son temps dans la ligue des assassins.

« Ahem, comment ça s'est passé avec les Dominators ? » Demanda Barry.

« Mal. Ils ne s'arrêteront que si nous leur livrons quelqu'un. Ce qu'on ne va évidemment pas faire. » Expliqua Hal.

« Qui ? » Demanda Clark.

« Barry… »

« Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? » S'étonna Barry

« Apparemment, en remontant le temps, tu as changé des évènements, et ils te craignent maintenant. » Expliqua Oliver.

« Tu peux voyager dans le temps ? Et entre les dimensions si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Oui. J'ai une super-vitesse, je peux passer à travers les murs, et je peux jeter des éclairs. »

« Barry est le plus puissant d'entre nous, même s'il refuse de l'admettre. » Rigola Clark.

« Oh allez, si tu t'envoles, je ne pourrais rien faire. Ou même un changement dans la gravité, et je ne sers plus à rien. J'ai plus de faiblesses que toi, je te signale ! » Gémit le speedster

« Pas étonnant que mon peuple avait peur de toi. » Réalisa Diana.

« Bon, on peut en revenir aux Dominators ? Je crois que j'ai un plan. » Demanda/exigea Oliver.

« On t'écoutes. » Répondit Hal, et ils concentrèrent tous leur attention sur l'archer.

« Hal, tu peux voler et respirer dans l'espace non ? »

« Oui. »

« Et, tu peux l'appliquer aux autres, comme quand tu as plongé avec Barry et Clark sous l'eau pour aller chercher Arthur ? »

« Tu veux que je nous amène dans leur vaisseau ? » Demanda Hal.

« Oui, mais pas tout le monde. Barry et Diana vont rester sur Terre et faire diversion. Clark, toi et moi nous irons libérer nos amis. De l'intérieur, et tous ensemble, nous essaierons de faire le plus de dégâts possible. Peut-être endommager leur système d'arme, si possible. »

« NON ! Je veux venir ! » Refusa Barry.

« Tu ne peux pas Barry. Si ça tourna mal, les Dominators t'auront capturé. C'est toi qu'ils veulent, alors attire les loin de nos amis. »

« Mais, Kara… » Commença le speedster.

« Ne t'en fais pas Barry, je veillerai à ce qu'elle sorte de là-bas. » Le rassura Clark.

« Tu penses pouvoir tous nous faire sortir du vaisseau, Hal ? »

« Si je n'utilises pas trop d'énergie avant, non ça devrait être bon. Il faudra juste que je me ménage avant. »

« Oliver et moi prendront le relais si il faut se battre à bord, dans ce cas. » Accepta Clark.

« Et pourquoi Oliver pourrait y aller et pas moi ? » Essaya Barry.

« Je n'ai pas de superpouvoirs, mais je sais être discret. » Soupira l'archer.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix Barry. C'est moi qui porte l'anneau. » Sourit Hal.

« D'accord… Et après ? » Se résigna le speedster.

« Cisco et Felicity sont en train de fabriquer un appareil qui les fera fuir de notre planète. » Les informa Oliver.

« Alors, c'est parti ! Faisons ça ! Equipons-nous et allons-y ! » S'écria Hal, en utilisant son anneau pour matérialiser son costume. Oliver partit se changer et prit son arc. Il prit trois types de flèches différentes, et revint vers ses coéquipiers. Clark était déjà dans son uniforme. Green Lantern utilisa son anneau sur Green Arrow et Superman, et ensemble, ils s'envolèrent. Il ne resta plus que Barry et Diana. Cisco et Felicity étant en train de travailler sur leur dispositif. Barry ne savait pas où était Caitlin, mais il supposa qu'elle était avec les West.

« Alors. Qui est Kara ? » Demanda Diana, essayant de faire la conversation.

« La cousine de Clark… Et ma petite amie… »

« Supergirl ? Mon peuple l'admire. Mes guerrières ont toujours voulu la rencontrer ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Clark de vous la présenter, dans ce cas ? » S'étonna Barry.

« Mon peuple est fier. Nous n'aimons pas demander de l'aide. »

« C'est un peu ridicule. Si tu veux quelque chose, et que tu as un moyen honnête de l'avoir, tu n'as qu'à profiter de ça. »

« C'est ta manière de voir les choses. J'adore mon peuple et je ferai tout pour eux, mais je dois bien avouer qu'elles sont un peu arriérées sur certains mœurs. »

« Je te crois sur paroles là-dessus. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront… » Soupira Barry.

« Si tu veux qu'ils s'en sortent, il faudrait peut-être faire diversion, au lieu de rester là à discuter. » Fit remarquer la fille de Zeus.

« Pas faux. Il nous faut un endroit où nous pourrions les attirer, sans risquer de mettre en dangers les civils. »

« Pourquoi pas le désert ? » Proposa Diana.

« C'est actuellement une bonne idée. » Approuva Barry. Il saisit Diana et utilisa sa vitesse, direction le désert du Nevada. Il déposa la femme sur une colline, et utilisa sa vitesse pour écrire un message dans le sable.

'COMBATTEZ-MOI !'

« Il ne reste plus qu'à les attendre, et à nous préparer à nous battre. » Fit Barry, tout en observant le ciel.

« On aura pas à attendre longtemps, à priori. » Remarqua Diana, tout en voyant un vaisseau arriver vers eux, et des dizaines de Dominators apparaitre dans le désert.

« C'est parti ! » Barry et Diana se jetèrent alors sur les aliens.

De leur côté, Hal, Clark et Oliver avançaient doucement vers le vaisseau mère, pour ne pas être repérés. Ils virent plusieurs vaisseaux quitter le navire principal, probablement à cause de Barry et Diana. Ils arrivèrent proche du hangar à vaisseaux, et y pénétrèrent avant que la porte ne se referme. Hal les posa dans un recoin, derrière un tas de caisses.

Oliver leur fit signe de le suivre, et, discrètement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le dédale de couloirs du vaisseau. Ils avancèrent doucement, pour éviter d'être repéré. Clark devait admettre que l'archer savait ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait à peine l'entendre avec son ouïe améliorée.

Ils repérèrent alors trois gardes Dominators. Oliver sortit une flèche, et banda son arc. Il lâcha la corde, et la flèche vint se planter dans l'alien du milieu, libérant des arcs électriques, foudroyant les trois gardes.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent du bruit, venant du couloir à leur droite. N'ayant rien à perdre, ils décidèrent d'aller vérifier. Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de porte, et Clark la défonça le plus silencieusement possible. Derrière, ils virent leurs amis, chacun enfermés dans des sortes de tubes cryogéniques.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Lâcha Hal.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il faut les sortir de là ! » Fit Clark.

« Mais comment peut-on faire… » Se demanda Oliver. Puis Superman perfora un tube avec ses mains et l'arracha de son emplacement. Arthur revint alors à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou est-ce que je suis ? » Fit-il, un peu surpris.

« Pas le temps, aide nous à sortir tout le monde ! » Le coupa Clark.

Ensemble, les deux héros entreprirent de détruire tous les tubes et de réveiller tout le monde. Oliver pensa que la discrètion était maintenant terminée. Avec leur groupe agrandit, impossible de ne pas se faire repérer. Après tout, il y avait toute l'équipe légende, deux personnes de son équipe, Winn et Kara. Sans oublier Superman, Aquaman et Green Lantern

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Théa.

« Maintenant, on s'en va. » Fit Oliver.

« Quoi ? Autant profiter d'être là pour faire le maximum de dégâts possible ! » S'insurgea Arthur.

« Alors que je suis d'accord, nous n'avons qu'un seul moyen de nous échapper, et nous devons faire vite. » Les informa Clark.

« Je vous transporterai jusqu'à la Terre, mais il va falloir que je recharge mon anneau après. » Ajouta Hal.

« Pourquoi doit-on faire vite ? » Demanda le professeur Stein.

« Parce que Barry et Diana sont en train de se battre contre une armée de Dominators à eux deux. Ils vont avoir besoin de notre aide. » Fit Oliver

« QUOI ? » Cria Kara. Oliver grimaça.

« Qui est Diana ? » Demanda Sara.

« Une de mes amies. Oliver a raison, il faut aller aider Barry et Diana. Ça doit faire plus de deux heures qu'ils sont en train de se battre. Et, vu le nombre de vaisseaux qu'on a vu en venant ici, ils ont eu de quoi faire. »

« Alors allons-y ! Je veux botter de l'alien pour m'avoir kidnappé ! » Les pressa Sara.

« Totalement d'accord avec elle ! » Approuva Arthur, tout en récupérant son trident. Ray s'équipa de son armure. Hal puisa alors dans l'énergie de son anneau, et ensemble, ils percèrent un trou dans la coque et s'enfuirent, direction la Terre.

De leur côté, Barry et Diana haletaient. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient en train de se battre contre les Dominators. Et les aliens venaient toujours en surnombre. Barry avait beau guérir à une vitesse surhumaine et Diana avait beau être immortelle, les deux étaient épuisés.

Les corps des Dominators évanouis s'entassaient partout dans le désert. Barry esquiva deux coups de poings des aliens, et leur rendit leur coup, en s'assurant de mettre assez de vitesse dans son poing. Il les envoya voler, et recula pour esquiver un nouvel assaut. Il cogna son dos contre quelque chose, et, après un petit regard en arrière, il aperçut Diana, dans la même situation que lui. Essoufflée, haletante, et presque au bord de tomber inconsciente.

« Barry ? » Haleta la princesse amazonienne.

« Ouais ? » Souffla le speedster.

« Normalement je ne l'aurai pas demandé, mais est-ce que Oliver voit quelqu'un ? »

« On est encerclé par des milliers d'aliens qui veulent nous tuer, et tu me poses des questions sur la vie amoureuse d'Oliver ? » Barry répondit, sarcastiquement.

« Quitte à mourir ici, je préfère demander. » Diana haussa les épaules, en surveillant étroitement les aliens qui s'avançaient doucement vers eux.

« Uh uh. Il était engagé à Felicity, mais plus maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

« Merci. C'était sympa de t'avoir rencontré finalement. C'est un honneur de mourir à tes côtés. » Sourit doucement Diana.

« De même ici. » Se résigna Barry, tout en retirant son masque. Vu l'armée les entourant, ils ne pourraient absolument rien faire. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'assaut final de ses ennemis. Mais rien ne vint. Il risqua d'ouvrir un œil, et ce qu'il vit le surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'exclama Diana.

Ils étaient entourés d'Aliens, qui essayaient de franchir une sorte de bouclier vert autour d'eux. Il y avait tellement d'aliens sur le bouclier qu'ils voyaient à peine la lueur du soleil.

« Hal ? » S'étonna Barry.

Ils entendirent quelques bruits étouffés à travers le bouclier, et soudain, la vue se dégagea. Firestorm, ATOM, et Hal se tenaient devant eux. Le bouclier vert disparut, et ils sont rapidement venus vers eux. Barry sourit doucement, avant de demander.

« Vous avez réussi ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Hal, souriant. Puis il tomba inconscient, épuisé d'avoir utilisé tant d'énergie.

« Je suis content. » Fit le speedster, avant de tomber lui-même sur le sol, évanoui.

Diana essayait de son mieux pour rester éveillée, mais sa vue se troublait rapidement. Elle résista néanmoins assez longtemps pour voir Superman, Green Arrow et Aquaman s'avancer vers eux. Elle voulut saluer leur arrivée, mais tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Oliver se précipita à ses côtés.

« On a fait de nôtre mieux. » Sourit la princesse amazonienne.

« Et c'est ce qui compte. » Répondit l'archer, avant qu'elle ne tombe aussi dans les pommes.

« Il faut les ramener à la base. » S'exclama Oliver.

« Je m'occupe de Hal. » Fit Ray, en prenant le corps du Green Lantern, et en s'envolant. Clark saisit Diana des bras d'Oliver, et s'envola rapidement. Kara se précipita vers Barry et fit de même, laissant tout le monde dans le désert.

« Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte que nous sommes dans un désert, sans eau, et qu'on doit rentrer ? » Demanda Jax, sarcastiquement. Puis Stein lui fit remarquer qu'ils pouvaient voler, et Firestorm s'envola alors, laissant Green Arrow,White Canary, Aquaman, Winn, Heat Wave, John, Martian Manhunter et Speedy dans le désert. Hank se transforma dans sa forme martienne, saisit Winn et s'envola également.

« Je trouve que c'est de la triche ! » Grogna John, tout en se mettant à marcher.

De leurs côtés, Ray et les deux supers arrivèrent au hangar. Felicity avait appelé Caitlin pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper des blessés. Kara déposa Barry sur un lit d'appoint, tandis que Caitlin se pencha pour l'examiner.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose. Ses pouvoirs ont dû le guérir. Il est épuisé par contre. Il faut qu'il se repose, et qu'il mange beaucoup quand il se réveillera. » Dit-elle, à Kara.

Elle alla voir Hal, et fit le même diagnostic. En revanche, la princesse immortelle était à court d'énergie, et avait quelques égratignures de la bataille. Rien que Caitlin ne pouvait pas gérer. Elle s'en occupa rapidement. Clark et Ray, quant à eux, entreprirent de ramener ceux qu'ils avaient laissés dans le désert.

Lorsque tout le monde était rentré à la base, Oliver et Clark se réunirent pour parler de leur prochain mouvement. Cisco avait annoncé qu'ils avaient terminé de construire un dispositif qui enverrait une fréquence qui pourrait donner un mal de crâne énorme aux aliens, mais que pour le faire fonctionner, il fallait les réunir au même endroit.

« Jax, avec l'aide de tout le monde, combien de temps il faut pour réparer le Waverider ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Mmmh… Trois heures. Peut-être deux si on avance bien. »

« Très bien. Mettez-vous au travail alors. »

« Tu as une idée ? » Demanda Sara.

« Oui, nous allons utiliser votre vaisseau pour attirer les vaisseaux des Dominators dans le même désert ou Barry et Diana se sont battus. On activera le dispositif de là. » Répondit Clark.

« Ça pourrait fonctionner. Et pour les Dominators qui sont dans les villes ? » Demanda le professeur Stein.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi rapide que Barry, mais avec Kara, nous volons assez vite, sans vouloir me vanter. » Fit Superman.

« Alors faisons ça. »

Toute l'équipe, sans Hal, Barry et Diana, se mirent donc à réparer le vaisseau temporel. Cisco continua de donner des instructions sur l'utilisation de son dispositif. A un moment donné, Hal se réveilla, et le groupe le mit à jour sur leur plan. Il accepta, et se prépara, faisant recharger son anneau au maximum.

Juste avant de partir, Clark se dirigea vers Kara, qui était avec Barry. Elle lui serrait la main, et lui parlait doucement. Il s'avança doucement, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Il va bientôt se réveiller, il s'est vraiment dépensé pour nous. » Clark essaya de réconforter sa cousine.

« Je sais. J'aurai voulu qu'il vienne avec nous. » Soupira la belle blonde.

« Moi aussi. Barry est vraiment un homme bon, et je suis content qu'il soit dans ta vie. » Murmura doucement l'homme d'acier.

« Merci bébé cousin. » Sourit Kara.

« Oh aller, encore ce surnom ? » Clark rigola néanmoins.

« Toujours. » Kara lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas t'avoir pris avec moi quand tu es arrivée ici. J'aurai voulu, j'aurai du rester à tes côtés. Quand Barry m'a dit qu'il pouvait voyager dans le passé, j'ai considéré l'idée qu'il m'envoie au moment où je t'ai sorti de ton vaisseau. Pour tout recommencer. Mais… » Il s'interrompit.

« Mais ? »

« Mais, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas changer qui tu es devenue. Et ça, Kara, c'est la chose dont je suis le plus fier à propos de toi. C'est qui tu es devenue, malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as vécu. Tu m'inspires Kara. »

« Je t'aime cousin tu sais ça ? »

« Je sais, je t'aime aussi. »

« Alors voilà. Tu n'as jamais été beaucoup présent, et je dois avouer que, petite, je ne comprenais pas tout le temps. Mais depuis que je suis devenue Supergirl, je sais ce que tu ressens. En plus, si tu m'avais élevée, qui sait comment j'aurai vécu ? »

« Probablement dans une ferme, à aider ma mère adoptive. Tu serais allé toute seule à l'école, si jamais je t'aurai permis d'aller à l'école. Je t'aurai probablement caché, t'interdisant d'utiliser tes pouvoirs jusqu'à tes quarante ans. » Rigola Clark, faisant rire Kara.

« Oh aller cousin, tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais écouté ! » Elle éclata de rire, et les deux profitèrent de cet instant, en famille.

« Quand tout sera fini. Est-ce que tu permettras à ton cher vieux cousin de venir te visiter au moins une fois par semaine ? »

« J'aimerai ça Kal, j'aimerai ça. » Elle serra son cousin dans ses bras, souriant largement.

« Quand vous aurez fini votre rattrapage de famille, vous pourriez peut-être venir m'aider à me lever. » Fit une voix féminine, derrière eux. Ils se retirèrent de l'étreinte, et virent Diana, assise sur son lit, en train de grimacer à ce qu'elle voyait.

« Diana, tu es réveillée ! » S'exclama Clark, en s'avançant vers elle. Kara le suivit.

« J'étais en transe, pour récupérer mes pouvoirs plus rapidement. » Expliqua l'amazonienne, tout en se levant.

« Ceci explique cela. Diana, je te présente ma cousine, Kara Zor-El. Kara, voici mon amie, Diana Prince. »

« Enchantée. » Sourit Kara.

« La petite amie de Barry hein ? Barry a bon goût. » Salua la princesse, faisant rougir un petit peu la kryptonienne.

« Merci, je suppose. » Répondit Kara, incertaine.

« Alors comment ça se fait que Barry est toujours inconscient, je pensais qu'il avait une super-guérison. » Demanda Diana.

« C'est vrai. Mais le métabolisme de Barry utilise son énérgie. Maintenant qu'il est à court, il récupère moins vite. Une de ses faiblesses, c'est qu'il n'a pas une très grande endurance. »

« Bien qu'il s'est largement amélioré. Au début, il tenait à peine cinq minutes. » Ajouta Kara.

« Et se battre contre des centaines d'aliens, j'imagine que ça demande plus d'efforts qu'il en fait d'habitude. » Supposa l'amazonienne.

« Hey les gars… Diana, c'est bon de te voir éveillée. » Fit la voix d'Oliver, qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Merci, même si j'aurai préféré te voir à mon réveil. » Diana lui fit un petit clin d'œil, laissant Oliver bouche bée.

« Euh, tu voulais quoi Oliver ? » Fit Kara, amusée de sa réaction.

« Je… Oui, Sara a dit que le vaisseau était prêt. Ils sont partis pour attirer les Dominators dans le désert. Il ne reste que nous, Green Lantern et Aquaman. On doit se rendre au désert pour leur tendre le piège. »

« Allons-y. »

Ils se mirent tous en tenue, et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le désert. Kara portait Oliver, tandis que Clark avait agrippé Arthur pour s'y rendre. Une fois en place, Oliver et Clark se mirent à préparer le dispositif de Cisco. Diana, Arthur et Hal mirent en place un périmètre. Puis Clark et Kara repartirent en décollant. Ils ramenaient les aliens un par un dans le périmètre en place, et quand ces derniers essayaient de partir, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman et Green Lantern les repoussaient.

Finalement, après quelques centaines d'aliens repoussés, le Waverider s'approcha, avec une dizaine de vaisseaux ennemis à ses trousses. Quelques échanges de tirs furent échangés, résultant à un vaisseau Dominator s'écrasant près d'Aquaman. Le roi d'Atlantide grogna contre ses partenaires, et se mit à se battre contre les rescapés. Kara et Clark revinrent finalement, après avoir fait le tour du pays, ne laissant aucun Dominator autre part que dans ce désert.

Kara regarda ses amis se battre. Firestorm volait, tout en envoyant des gerbes de flammes, brulant ses ennemis, et en les repoussant. Elle vit ATOM et White Canary se battre côte à côte, en échangeant des coups de bo, et des rayons lasers. Heat Wave faisait reculer une dizaine d'alien en les submergeant de flammes grâce à son pistolet. Green Arrow, Speedy et Spartan travaillaient ensemble en utilisant des flèches grappins pour les repousser.

Aquaman sauta alors à son niveau, pris une pose, et lança son trident de toute ses forces vers le sol. L'impact causa un petit tremblement de terre, faisant perdre l'équilibre des aliens, et Wonder Woman, ainsi que Martian Manhunter en profitèrent pour se lancer vers eux. Elle fit signe à Clark d'activer le dispositif, mais il subit une attaque, laissant tomber la télécommande. Elle se lança à sa suite, et l'attrapa. Elle appuya sur le bouton. Rien ne se passa.

« Cisco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ils ont probablement un brouilleur qui empêche mon dispositif de fonctionner. » fit la voix du génie, dans son comm'.

« Un brouilleur ? Cisco, il n'y a rien ici, comment est-ce qu'ils auraient pu prévoir ça ? » Grogna Green Arrow.

« Probablement dans l'un des vaisseaux autour de vous. » Devina Winn.

« D'accord. Je m'occupe de le chercher, retenez-les un peu plus longtemps. » Les informa Kara. Les autres approuvèrent, et elle se mit à la recherche d'un potentiel engin. Elle utilisa sa vison X, et scanna les vaisseaux. Elle en repéra un ou elle ne pouvait pas voir au travers. Décidant de commencer par-là, elle s'y dirigea. Supergirl arracha une partie de la coque, et s'y engouffra. Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs, avant de repérer un engin semblable à celui qui avait pris contrôle de leur esprit, mais en bleu. Elle essaya de le saisir, mais vit qu'il était relié à un câble. Elle suivit la direction de ce câble, et vit qu'il était connecté à un système explosif. Un système explosif alien.

« Winn, je crois que j'ai un problème. » Dit-elle, dans son oreillette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Demanda l'informaticien.

« Le même engin qui nous a fait perdre contrôle, en bleu, relié à un système explosif. Ça a l'air d'être du lourd. »

« Tu peux venir me chercher pour que je trouve une solution ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps Winn. » Intervint Green Arrow

« Ils gagnent du terrain, il faut désactiver tout de suite ce brouilleur ! » fit la voix de White Canary.

« Je vais le détruire alors. » Fit Kara. Elle leva son poing et allait frapper, mais elle sentit quelque chose la retenir. Elle se retourna et vit Superman, la retenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a pas le temps Kal ! » Cria Supergirl.

« Je sais ! Je m'en occupe ! Vas-t-en ! » Répliqua son cousin.

« Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! J'ai été envoyée sur Terre pour te protéger ! C'est ma mission ! » Hurla Kara.

« Et la mienne est de te protéger ! Alors vas-t-en ! »

« Cette explosion me plongera sans doute dans le coma, mais je survivrai Kal ! » Répliqua Kara.

« Kara Zor-El je t'… » Commença Superman, avant qu'il ne tombe évanoui, révélant Wonder Woman, qui venait de l'assommer.

« Je m'occupe de le sortir d'ici. On compte sur toi, Kara Zor-El ! » La princesse amazonienne saisit le kryptonien, et partit précipitamment. Kara attendit quelques instants, pour être sûre que tout le monde avait évacué la zone.

« Winn, tu peux activer notre dispositif à distance ? » Demanda Kara.

« Je peux, mais… »

« Fais-le ! »

« Kara… »

« Je t'ai dit fais-le ! »

« Très bien ! Je te jure que si tu es blessée… »

« Dans trois… deux… un… » Elle ferma les yeux et jeta un grand coup de poing à travers le brouilleur. Elle entendit l'explosion, et ressentit un souffle sur son visage. Mais curieusement, elle ne ressentait pas de douleur. Pourtant elle sentait la chaleur de l'explosion. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, et vit qu'elle était tenue. Par quelqu'un qui courait vite. Très vite. Le souffle et les flammes de l'explosion étaient juste derrière eux.

« Barry… » Commença Kara.

« Chut ! Je dois me concentrer ! » Cria Barry, en retour.

Elle se tut alors, et le laissa courir pendant ce qui semblait être une eternité, mais qui ne dura que quelques secondes en réalité. Finalement, les flammes derrière eux finirent par ralentir, puis s'arrêter. Barry courut encore un peu, avant de s'arrêter. Il posa doucement Kara sur le sol.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » Cria le speedster.

« Je devais le faire Barry ! »

« NON ! Pas quand tu peux te blesser ! »

« C'était notre seule solution ! » Les yeux de Barry s'adoucirent, et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies rien. J'avais si peur pour toi. »

« Hé, je suis presque invincible, tu te souviens ? » Lui rappela Kara.

« Je sais. Ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. » Sourit Barry.

« D'ailleurs, avec Flash étant mon petit ami, je ne risque rien. » Plaisanta Kara, faisant rire Barry.

« Alors, est-ce que ça a marché ? Je n'ai pas mon oreillette, je suis venu ici dès que je me suis réveillé et que je t'ai entendu parler avec Winn. » C'est vrai que Barry n'était pas dans son costume, et Kara venait de s'en rendre compte. Sa chemise avait brûlé à quelques endroits, le laissant dans un état épouvantable.

« Winn ? »

« On a réussi Kara, tu l'as fait ! Ils sont en train de fuir » Fit la voix joyeuse de l'informaticien, à travers son oreillette. Kara sourit brillamment et annonça la nouvelle à Barry. Ce dernier la souleva dans ses bras pour célébrer, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en riant. Il la redéposa doucement sur le sol, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un nouveau baiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara et Barry étaient sur la route pour revenir à leur base d'opération. Ils n'étaient que deux, étant donné que le Waverider avait récupéré tous leurs amis pour rentrer. Ils avaient préféré prendre leur temps.

« Alors. » Commença Barry.

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda Kara.

« Maintenant on s'occupe de Cadmus ? » Lui sourit le speedster.

« Sérieusement ? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais réellement nous aider. » Fit Kara, surprise.

« Je te l'avais promis. »

« Oui c'est vrai. » Kara se tordit les mains, et regarda le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ? ».

« Rien. »

« Kara. » La voix de Barry se fit plus sévère, mais douce néanmoins.

« Rien, c'est stupide. Tu vas te moquer de moi. »

« Je promets que je ne me moquerai pas. Parles-moi Kara. »

« C'est juste que… Maintenant on va revenir sur ma Terre. Et Alex est là-bas. Je n'ai pas envie de la revoir, pas après ce qu'elle a fait. »

« C'est ta sœur, Kara. On fait tous des erreurs de temps en temps. Ne laisse pas une des erreurs de ta sœur gâcher votre lien. »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, au début. Mais ses erreurs ne font que s'accumuler… »

« Elle essaie de te protéger. »

« Et elle me fait plus de mal en le faisant. Elle a tué ma tante Astra. Elle a oublié mon AnniverTerre. Elle t'a tiré dessus. »

« Mais.. »

« La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as dit que parfois, tout ce qu'on a besoin, c'est de temps. »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas changer ce que tu penses ? » Devina Barry.

« Non. Mais tu peux rester avec moi quand elle sera là. »

« Je le ferai. » Répondit le speedster, instantanément. Il lui serra la main pour lui montrer son soutien. Puis ils rentrèrent finalement vers leur base. Tout le monde les attendait, et quand ils arrivèrent, Clark se jeta sur sa cousine pour la serrer et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Oliver vint donner une petite tape dans le dos de Barry, et lui souffla un 'bien joué'.

Tous les amis célébrèrent alors leur victoire contre les Dominators. Cisco et Felicity avaient utilisés les satellites de Star Labs et de Palmer Tech pour vérifier, et le vaisseau mère s'était enfui. Barry s'enfuit, et revint avec plusieurs bouteilles de champagnes. Il en servit plusieurs verres, et les distribua à tout le monde. Il monta alors sur une caisse.

« Tout le monde écoutez-moi ! » Il cria, pour interpeller ses amis. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers lui.

« Merci, je ne serai pas long. Avant de commencer, merci à nos voyageurs inter-dimensionnels d'être venus nous aider. » Il applaudit, et tout le monde suivit son exemple.

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous remercier de votre aide. » Il utilisa sa vitesse pour déposer un dispositif dans les mains de Kara, Clark, Hank, Diana, Hal et Arthur. Les six regardèrent le dispositif curieusement.

« Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que c'est, et c'est quelque chose dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a quelques temps. A la base, c'était seulement pour Kara, puisqu'elle est ma petite amie, mais étant donné les circonstances, vous l'avez mérité. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hal.

« Ceci, mon ami, est une minuscule partie de ma vitesse, avec un convertisseur de fréquence, permettant d'ouvrir un portail entre nos Terres. Ils sont à destination unique. De l'endroit dans lequel vous l'activez, jusqu'à Star Labs, la base de la Team Flash. »

« Sensationnel. » S'émerveilla Clark.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? Piéger ta vitesse je veux dire ? » Demanda Kara, en serrant précieusement son dispositif, en forme d'étoile.

« C'est compliqué. Restons-en là. C'est sans danger, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant, sur une autre note, je suis content que nous sommes tous réunis. Même si ce sont des temps sombres qui nous réunissent, je suis content de tous vous avoir, comme mes amis. Alors je propose un toast. A l'amitié ! » Il leva son verre, et tout le monde fit de même.

« A l'amitié ! »

Barry descendit alors de sa caisse, et réunit Cisco et Caitlin.

« Hey les gars. Euh, je sais que ce n'étais pas prévu, mais je vais passer sur Terre-38, aider Kara avec un problème. »

« D'accord. » Accepta Caitlin.

« Alors tu vas juste nous laisser tomber ? » S'offusqua Cisco.

« Cisco ! Kara est venue nous aider sans même une seconde pensée ! C'est normal qu'il y aille à son tour ! » Le réprimanda Caitlin.

« Et vous avez Wally. Il est peut-être temps qu'il commence à sortir sur le terrain, pour s'entrainer. Peut-être que Jesse pourrait le rejoindre. Ils feront une bonne équipe sur le terrain, je suis sûr. » Ajouta Barry.

« On s'en occupe Bar, essaies juste de ne pas être trop long. Central City a besoin de Flash, pas de Yellow Flash. » Le rassura Caitlin.

« Yellow Flash ? Et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui choisis les surnoms dans cette équipe ! » Bouda Cisco.

« Juste, si vous pouviez me couvrir auprès des West, ils ne sont pas au courant que je part. Ils ne connaissent pas Kara, ni même que je suis allé à d'autres Terres que celle d'Harry. »

« Ça va être compliqué Barry. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le supersonique.

« Parce qu'ils sont derrière toi. » Grimaça Cisco.

Barry se retourna et vit qu'en effet, Iris, Joe et Wally étaient à l'entrée du hangar. La jeune femme avait l'air énervée, tandis que Wally et Joe étaient confus. Iris s'avança vers lui, avec un regard de colère dans ses yeux. Elle n'était même pas arrivée à son niveau qu'elle cria.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

« Euh… ? » Répondit Barry, intelligemment.

« Pourquoi tu m'as caché qu'il n'y avait pas de futur entre nous ? » S'écria la femme noire. Malheureusement, son intervention attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du journal ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que mon… notre nom avait changé ?! » Iris était hors d'elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On a modifié le futur ! » Répondit Barry.

« Pourtant le journal était encore à mon nom après la singularité ! »

« Peut-être, mais est-ce que tu as considéré que je ne pourrai plus t'aimer autrement que comme ma sœur ? »

« On est destiné à être ensemble Barry ! Et c'est pas cette pute de Kara Danvers qui nous en empêchera ! » S'emporta sa demi-sœur. Barry fronça les sourcils instantanément. Il allait répondre quand il sentit une main sur son bras. C'était Kara.

« Salut enchantée ! Je suis Kara Zor-El, dernière fille de Krypton, Supergirl, cousine de Superman, et actuellement, la petite amie de Barry. » Elle sourit doucement en regardant Iris.

« Toi ? Tu me remplaces pour ça Barry ? Une bimbo blonde sans cervelle ? »

« Et je pense que c'est une raison pour lesquelles Barry a changé d'avis. Maintenant je te conseille de partir avant d'empirer la situation. » Répliqua Kara, toujours souriante.

Wally et Joe se rapprochèrent et saisirent Iris, pour la forcer à partir. Elle résista et les insulta de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait, et plus encore. Barry soupira, et serra la main de Kara, qui lui serra en retour pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Maintenant Barry, c'est quoi cette histoire de journal ? »

« Quelque chose que, normalement, seul moi et Oliver connaissait. » Soupira Barry.

« Oliver est au courant, et nous ne l'étions pas ? » S'étonna Caitlin.

« J'avais condamné l'entrée de la salle temporelle. Je ne l'ai montré à Oliver que hier. » Expliqua le speedster.

« Salle temporelle ? » Intervint Clark.

« Je suppose que c'est mieux de vous montrer. » Il saisit Caitlin et Cisco, et disparut à Star Labs. Il savait que Kara le suivrait. Et en effet, elle apparut quelques secondes après lui, portant Oliver. Clark était également venu. Barry les dirigea vers la même salle qu'il avait montrée à Oliver la veille.

« Ceci est la salle qu'Eobard Thawne, mon ancien ennemi du futur, utilisait pour s'assurer que le futur était en place. Il avait installé Gideon, l'IA que je vais inventer dans le futur, pour le tenir informé des mises à jours. Il y a un article de référence, un point qui ne change pas dans l'histoire. Un article de 2024 sur ma disparition. A l'origine, il était écrit par Iris West-Allen, mais… » Il passa sa main sur le panneau de contrôle. Le journal apparut.

« Kara Danvers-Allen. » Murmura Clark, surpris.

« Moi ? » S'étonna Kara, les yeux fixés sur son nom.

« L'article a changé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, Kara. Quand je suis revenu la première fois, il était écrit par Iris West, simplement. Et une fois que j'ai battu Zoom, il s'est une nouvelle fois modifié, en prenant ce nom. » Expliqua Barry, en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ? » S'étonna Caitlin, tandis que Cisco acquiescer.

« Je ne pensais pas que ma future vie amoureuse valait la peine d'en parler. » Expliqua Barry.

« Et avant Flashpoint ? »

« Ecrit par Kara Danvers-Allen, avant et après Flashpoint. »

« Est-ce pour ça que tu es sorti avec moi ? A cause d'un journal ? » Demanda Kara, doucement.

« NON ! Non Kara ! On s'est embrassé avant que je revienne sur ma Terre ! » Paniqua Barry.

« Mais on est sortis ensemble après Flashpoint ! » S'énerva la kryptonienne.

« Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas le journal qui m'a fait venir vers toi. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Cria Kara, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je pense que c'est toi. Après qu'on se soit embrassé la première fois, le nom d'Iris West-Allen a changé en Iris West. Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir de ce baiser, nous avons changé le futur. »

« Et comment tu expliques qu'il ait pris mon nom alors ? »

« Quand Zoom et moi courions sur sa machine, lui pour détruire le multivers, et moi pour le sauver, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose. Sauver la Terre de Kara. C'est ce qui m'a donné le courage de créer un double temporel de moi-même et de me sacrifier ce soir-là… »

« Te sacrifier ? Attends, je pensais que c'était un autre toi qui s'est sacrifié ?! » S'étonna Cisco.

« Oui, en effet. Il y avait deux Barry ce soir-là. Barry 1, qui a créé Barry 2. »

« Oui, Barry 2 venait du passé direct de Barry 1. » Continua Cisco.

« Oui. Une fois créée, normalement, ce sont deux entités à part qui existent. » Ajouta Caitlin.

« Oui, sauf que ce que personne d'autres ne savaient, c'est qu'ils partagent une seule conscience. Une conscience, pour deux corps. »

« Ne me dis pas que… » Réalisa Caitlin.

« Si. C'est cette nuit-là qui m'a fait réaliser que je tenais à Kara plus que je ne le pensais. Sans le savoir, c'est elle qui m'a donné la force d'aller plus vite. » Admit Barry.

« Tu t'es sacrifié ? Pour moi ? » Fit Kara, toujours en pleurant, mais sans colère cette fois.

« Ce n'est pas réellement un sacrifice, puisque je savais qu'il y avait un autre moi qui vivrait, mais oui. »

« Oh Barry ! » Kara se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort. Peut-être un peu trop, mais Barry ne dit rien, et se contenta de retourner le câlin.

« Attends Barry, juste pour que je sois sûr. Tu as les souvenirs de toi, te désintégrant pour stopper la machine qui détruirait le multivers ? » S'étonna Cisco.

« Il y a encore des nuits ou j'ai l'impression de me désintégrer. Je suppose que c'est un petit prix à payer pour le sauvetage du multivers. »

« J'avais déjà du respect pour toi Barry, mais il vient juste d'augmenter. » Rigola Oliver, essayant de briser la petite tension qui s'était installée.

« Maintenant, si on retournait voir nos amis avant qu'ils ne s'en vont ? » Proposa Barry. Les autres acquiescèrent, et ils retournèrent au hangar. Après avoir célébrer un petit peu, Clark tira Oliver et Barry de côté.

« Ecoutez, travailler ensemble m'a fait réaliser qu'on est plus fort lorsque nous unissons nos force. Certes, nous aurons toujours des super-vilains, des Némésis. Mais beaucoup de situations pourraient être évitées si nous agissons ensemble. Cette invasion en est un exemple. Je propose que lorsque l'on sent que les choses commencent à devenir compliquées, de ne pas hésiter à se contacter et à de s'aider. »

« Tu veux dire, comme un groupe de super-héros qui se réunirait pour combattre le crime ? » Demanda Barry.

« Exactement. Un groupe de justice. Je peux penser à beaucoup de chose auxquelles nous pourrions nous compléter. Comme, lorsque je me suis révélé au monde en tant que Superman, il y a eu beaucoup de civils blessés. Si j'avais connu des personnes comme vous, il y aurait eu des centaines, voire des milliers de victimes évitées. »

« Je suis d'accord. Barry et moi le faisons de temps en temps. Alors autant augmenter nos forces. »

« Moi aussi. C'est une bonne idée. Mais je pense, que nous devrions nous joindre que lorsque c'est vraiment urgent, comme l'invasion. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à vous appeler pour qu'on se batte tous contre un méta-humain, que j'aurai pu gérer seul. »

« Oui, bien entendu. Mais par exemple, tu vas venir nous aider à nous battre contre Cadmus. C'est une situation urgente. Cette organisation a fait beaucoup trop de mal, et nous avançons trop lentement pour les démanteler. Avoir de l'aide serait une bonne chance. »

« N'en dis pas plus, c'est pour ça que je viens aider. » Sourit Barry.

« Maintenant, je pense que je vais venir. C'est ce que doit faire un des premiers membres d'un groupe de héros. Et surtout, c'est ce que doit faire un ami » Ajouta Oliver.

« Allons proposer l'idée aux autres. » Fit Barry. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers leurs amis.

« Ecoutez tout le monde ! Clark a eu une idée ! » Commença Oliver.

« Je pense qu'après notre succès, nous devrions considérer le fait de créer un groupe unis de super-héros. Après tout, pour le moment, il y a la Team Flash, la Team Arrow, la Team Légende, la Team Super, et je travaille seul. Je pense qu'on devrait créer un groupe de justice, disponible pour s'aider les uns des autres. » Expliqua l'homme d'acier

« Seulement quand la situations l'exige ! Pas pour quelque chose que vous pourriez résoudre par vous-même. » Ajouta Barry.

« Tu veux dire, comme une ligue de justice ? » Intervint Cisco.

« C'est actuellement un bon nom. » Approuva Barry.

« J'en suis ! » Fit Kara.

« De même, mais je ne pourrais pas être disponible tout le temps. Après tout, j'ai des océans à gouverner. » Répondit Arthur.

« Pareil pour moi ! Quand je ne travaille pas pour l'armée, je dois régler les menaces contre les Green Lantern. » Fit Hal.

« Pas de soucis, notre groupe fonctionne selon nos disponibilités après tout. » Fit Clark.

« Euh, je voudrais pouvoir aider, mais étant donné que mon équipe et moi-même protégeons le temps lui-même, on ne pourra pas vraiment être là. Je veux en faire partie, mais comme sous-membre ? » Demanda Sara, et ses coéquipiers hochèrent la tête en accord.

« Pas de problème. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un groupe d'entraide. On ne va pas s'en vouloir si l'un de nous ne peut pas venir. » Dit Clark.

« J'ai une agence à diriger, je ne pense pas avoir le temps. Mais si Kara estime que mon aide est nécessaire, je serai là. » Fit Hank.

« Bruce voulait faire la même chose, sur notre Terre. »

« Bruce ? » Tout le monde s'interrogea.

« Ah oui ? » S'étonna Clark.

« Oui. Il considérait de nous inviter, toi et moi. »

« Comme si je l'aurai rejoint. » Renifla Clark, tout en croisant les bras.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda Kara.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai expliqué que je suis mort contre Doomsday ? Diana et Bruce m'ont aidé pour cette bataille. »

« Mais, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait que Wonder Woman et Batman ! » S'étonna Kara.

« Oui. C'est exact. Bruce est Batman. »

« Alors pourquoi autant de dédain à son sujet ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Est-ce que tu t'allierais avec quelqu'un qui créer des armes avec la seule substance qui peut tuer les kryptoniens ? »

« Cisco a bien créé des nanites pour ralentir Barry. Et j'ai des flèches spéciales contre Barry »

« Bien que je dois admettre que c'était mon idée. » Ajouta Barry.

« Mais tu n'as jamais utilisé ces flèches contre Barry, sans que ça ne soit justifié non ? »

« Exact. »

« Batman m'a attaqué avec. Parce qu'il avait peur de moi. Il pense que je ne fais que du mal pour l'humanité. »

« Il le pensait, mais il a changé ! » Fit Diana.

« Il est peut-être un héros dans sa ville, mais je ne le veux pas dans le même groupe que moi. » Trancha Clark.

« Eh bien, si Clark ne le veut pas, je ne le veux pas non plus. On doit tous pouvoir se faire confiance. Et de ce que je comprends, ce Bruce se méfie des autres héros. »

« Pas étonnant que tu ne le veuilles pas dans notre groupe ! Il peut attaquer Kara s'il le veut ! » Réalisa Caitlin.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. » Sourit mystérieusement le supersonique. Mais tout le monde, même lui, savait que ça avait fait pencher la balance.

« Alors Diana, tu es avec nous, ou tu préfères continuer ton chemin de ton côté ? » Demanda Oliver, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Impossible de te dire non, Oliver. » Sourit Diana.

« Très bien ! Cisco, tu penses que c'est possible de travailler sur une sorte de communication entre les Terres ? » Demanda Barry.

« Il me faudrait l'aide de Harry sur Terre-2, mais ça doit pouvoir se faire. » Réfléchit le génie.

« Mon équipe va travailler sur ce point. Je viendrai vous donner le dispositif une fois que c'est fini. » Fit Barry.

« Merci ! Mais je crois qu'il est temps que je retourne sur ma Terre. Mon peuple doit s'inquiéter. » Fit Arthur.

« Oui, l'armée doit probablement se demander ou est-ce que je suis passé. Mec, je vais encore être interdit de vol pendant deux semaines ! » Se plaint Hal. Ils firent tous les deux leurs aux revoir, et activèrent le dispositif de Barry. Ils entrèrent chacun dans leur brèches respectives, et disparurent sur le Terre.

« Nous aussi. Nous avons un méchant à attraper, qui s'amuse à courir dans la ligne temporelle. Alors, bon courage pour la suite les amis. » Fit Sara.

« On se revoit bientôt ! » Sourit Ray.

« Prenez soin de vous. Montrez à votre vilain ce que veut dire, être une légende ! » Sourit Oliver, en prenant Sara dans ses bras. La Team Légende monta alors dans leur vaisseau, et ce dernier se mit en vol. Une brèche géante s'ouvrit devant le hangar, et le Waverider disparut dans le temps.

« Je vais retourner tout de suite à l'agence pour préparer l'arrivée de Barry dans notre monde. On ne veut pas une répétition de la dernière fois, après tout. » Fit Hank, en activant son dispositif, et en entrant directement dans la brèche.

« Caitlin et moi on va aller préparer un costume pour Wally, et nous préparer pour contrer la prochaine menace. » Fit Cisco, puis il se tourna vers Winn. « Je sais que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on se verra, alors la prochaine fois, on fera une partie de jeux vidéo ! » Avant de partir, entrainant HR avec eux.

« Avec plaisir ! » Se réjouit Winn.

« Nous, on retournes à Star City, voir comment les recrues ont tenues pendant notre absence. » Fit John, en désignant Théa, Felicity et lui-même. Ils montèrent dans une voiture, et s'en allèrent rejoindre leur ville. Il ne resta alors qu'Oliver, Kara, Diana, Clark et Barry, ainsi que Winn

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cinq des sept membres fondateurs de la ligue de justice peuvent faire ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Attends, tu as dit quoi ? » S'étonna Barry.

« J'ai demandé ce qu'on allait faire maintenant. » Se répéta Oliver.

« Mais comment tu nous as appelé ? »

« Membres fondateurs ? Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? »

« Non, c'est juste que Gideon m'avait appelé membre fondateur de quelque chose, mais je l'avais coupée, pour poser d'autres questions. » Réfléchit Barry.

« Tu veux dire que même si le futur n'avait pas été altéré, tu aurais quand même créé la ligue de justice ? » S'étonna Clark.

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on ne le saura jamais. »

« Je me plais à penser que Barry nous aurait réunis, peu importe la réalité dans laquelle il se trouve. » Sourit Kara, avant de placer un petit baiser sur les lèvres du speedster.

« On pourrait aller dans un bar, en attendant que Hank ne prépare notre arrivée. » Proposa Winn.

« C'est une bonne idée. Je dois juste ajouter que je ne peux pas me saouler. » Fit Clark.

« Moi non plus. » Ajouta Barry.

« C'est vraiment de la triche ça ! » S'indigna Diana.

« Quoi ? Tu peux te saouler ? » S'étonna Winn.

« Il existe bien un Dieu du vin. Pourquoi un tel Dieu existerait si l'alcool ne leur faisait rien ? » Répliqua la princesse.

« Bon point. »

« En fait, Clark, tu peux te saouler. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais je connais un moyen. » Fit Kara.

« Comment ? »

« Je connais un bar alien, clandestin bien sûr. Il m'a fallu une seule de leur bière pour avoir une gueule de bois énorme. » Grimaça Kara, en se souvenant de sa mauvaise expérience.

« Tu crois qu'il y a moyen que moi aussi je… » Commença Barry, avec espoir.

« Non, je pense que tu dois te faire à l'idée de ne jamais connaitre les effets de l'alcool. » Rigola Kara.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne peux pas être saoul ? » Demanda Winn.

« Mon métabolisme brûle l'alcool dès qu'il entre dans mon organisme. » Soupira Barry.

« Dans ce cas, au lieu d'aller payer dans un bar, pourquoi ne pas aller chez toi Barry ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Chez moi ? » S'étonna le speedster.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je crois me souvenir que ton appartement est assez grand pour tous nous accueillir. »

« Ça peut se faire. Allons-y. »

Les amis se dirigèrent alors vers l'appartement de Flash, et y discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, célébrant entre eux leur victoire, et leur amitié. Clark était content. Sa petite cousine, la dernière fille de Krypton, et le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant, s'était trouvée de très bons amis. Lui-même s'était d'ailleurs trouvé de très bons amis. Certes, tous étaient différents. Mais ils avaient tous le même but. Utiliser leurs dons pour protéger leur ville.

« Barry. » Interpella Kara.

« Moui ? »

« Tu sais, depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai beaucoup apprécié Caitlin. »

« Oui, je sais. Elle m'a dit la même chose de toi. En fait, elle m'a dit qu'elle et toi étiez vraiment proches. »

« Elle a raison. Ça a fait du bien de pouvoir parler à une fille, qui comprend ce que c'est que d'être entourée de garçons à longueur de journée. Et avant que tu me dises que j'ai Alex, elle agit beaucoup trop comme un garçon pour être pleinement une fille. »

« Je pense qu'elle et toi devriez trainer ensemble, de temps en temps. Comme une journée spéciale fille ? »

« C'est une bonne idée. On pourrait inviter Diana et Felicity aussi. J'inviterai bien Sara et Amaya, mais elles seront souvent indisponibles. »

« J'approuve. »

« Et Barry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Kara. Je t'aimerai toujours. » Barry enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, respirant son odeur.

« Oh prenez une chambre vous deux ! » Les réprimanda Clark.

« Pas faux ! » Répondit Barry. Il se leva tout en portant Kara, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la fermant derrière lui.

« Mais… Mais… Mon bébé cousin ? » Bégaya Clark, sous le rire des autres.

« Il ne fallait pas leur proposer l'idée. » Rigola Winn.

« Surtout dans son appartement. » Ajouta Diana.

Les quatre allèrent alors se coucher sur les canapés et dans les chambres d'amis que l'appartement de Barry contenait. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Oliver était heureux que Barry ait un grand appartement, depuis qu'il possédait tout ce que Thawne avait laissé. Soit, une grande fortune, que Barry n'utilisait que pour financer ses amis à Star Labs.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner (ou un ENORME déjeuner dans le cas de Barry, Kara et Clark), ils se préparèrent pour aller sur Terre-38. Barry avait dû courir à Star City pour récupérer plusieurs flèches d'Oliver, mais ils ont finalement étés prêts. Kara utilisa alors son dispositif, et ensemble, les six entrèrent dans la brèche.

« WINN ! Dépêches-toi viens ici ! » Fit la voix de Hank. Winn se précipita, et Hank lui donna quelques instructions. Winn se dirigea rapidement vers un ordinateur et se mit à taper sur le clavier.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Kara.

« Urgh, les Martiens blancs nous envahissent. Et ils ont fait alliance avec les Daxamite. » Fit la voix de Mon-El.

« Les Daxamite ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparus et que tu étais le dernier ? » S'étonna Clark.

« Ouais, il se pourrait que mes parents aient survécus, et ne soient pas heureux que je veuille rester et défendre cette Terre. » Grimaça le Daxamite.

« Tes parents ? » Demanda Kara, en plissant les yeux.

« Il se trouve que Mon-El est, ou était, le prince de Daxam, et que ses parents veuillent qu'il épouse une fille pour les succéder. Et Mon-El refuse. »

« Je refuse, car je suis amoureux de toi, Kara. »

« Oh mec, ça s'annonce pas bon. » Soupira Oliver.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des idées :)**


End file.
